Les vrais amants maudits
by princesse8
Summary: A travers ce multi-chapter, je vais retracer le parcours de Cato et Clove de leur rencontre jusqu'aux Jeux. L'un d'entre eux gagnera-t-il ? Ou les deux ? Ou peut-être même aucun ? Désolée, je suis pas très douée pour les résumés ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Fin alternative à prévoir. Rating T à partir du chapitre 5.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Clove**

Tandis que ma mère complète mon dossier d'inscription au Centre d'Entraînement du District 2, je scrute le hall, un peu impressionnée. Il y a des photos des anciens vainqueurs partout. Un jour, ma photo y sera également. J'attends ce jour depuis toujours. Et aujourd'hui, j'y suis. Je fais officiellement partie du Centre d'Entraînement, ce qui veut dire que je serais un jour dans les Hunger Games. Mon père est un ancien vainqueur, donc on vit au Village des Vainqueurs. Et depuis toujours, il ne cesse de me répéter : «Un jour, ma petite Clove, ce sera toi qui vivra dans ta propre maison du Village des Vainqueurs. Car un jour, ce sera toi qui gagnera les Jeux. Et tu feras honneur à la famille Kentwell». Dès que je sus marcher, mes parents m'avaient collé des couteaux dans la main et m'avaient appris à les lancer. Il n'y a personne qui soit plus fort que moi au lancer de couteau. Quand je tiens un couteau, nous ne faisons qu'un. Et là, c'était enfin l'année où je pouvais m'inscrire au Centre d'Entraînement. Techniquement, on a pas le droit de s'entraîner avant les Jeux. Mais notre District, ainsi que les Districts 1 et 4, le faisait quand même. Et tous ceux qui s'entraînaient dans ce centre arrivaient dans les Jeux en tant que tributs de carrière, et gagnaient presque tous les ans.

_ Bon. C'est bon, tu es inscrite. Je viens te chercher ce soir, d'accord ? Amuse-toi bien, et écoute bien les consignes qu'on te donne. murmure ma mère en se penchant.

_ D'accord.

Elle me sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Puis, elle me laisse entre les mains d'une femme, une grande brune aux yeux marrons.

_ Tu es Clove, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Cally. Tu es prête ?

Je lui fais un petit sourire sournois avant de répondre :

_ Oui. Je suis prête.

Je m'appelle Clove Kentwell, j'ai 7 ans et je vais entamer ma première année au Centre d'Entraînement. Et un jour, je serais moi aussi une gagnante des Hunger Games.

**PDV Cato**

Je pose mon sac de sport contre le mur du gymnase, et observe la salle d'un air satisfait. Tous les ans, à chaque rentrée, il y a du nouveau matériel. J'adore quand il y a du nouveau matériel. Plus j'élargis mon utilisation d'armes, plus j'ai de chances de gagner un jour les Jeux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant 3 filles se diriger vers moi. Je suis le plus beau des garçons de 10 ans, et toutes les filles m'aiment, mais ces 3 là sont les plus collantes de toutes, surtout la chef du groupe, Emelyne, une blonde aux yeux verts. Elle me colle et me suit partout, où que j'aille. Elle m'énerve au plus haut point.

_ Coucou, Cato ! s'exclame-t-elle.

_ Salut, Emelyne. je réponds sur un ton ennuyé.

_ T'as beaucoup bronzé, cet été, Cato ! T'es super beau comme ça ! lance Armelyn, une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns.

_ Je suis sûre que tu t'es même entraîné en dehors du Centre, cet été ! T'es vraiment trop fort ! s'extasie Loraly, une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui ressemble à un serpent.

_ Oui, d'accord... bon, maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais voir mes copains.

_N'importe quoi pour ne pas rester avec vous_, j'ajoute mentalement.

_ Bye, Cato ! lancent les 3 filles d'une même voix alors que je vais rejoindre mes amis, qui sont déjà aux ateliers : Garett, Gilhem et Logan.

_ Salut, Cato ! lance Garett, qui m'a aperçu le premier.

_ Salut, les mecs. J'en reviens pas, Emelyne et ses copines sont de plus en plus collantes chaque année ! Elles ne vont jamais me lâcher ? je dit, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ça va, elle est belle, Emelyne, te plains pas ! répond Logan.

_ Mais c'est une vraie gamine. Elle rigole pour rien, et en plus elle est nulle aux entraînements. À chaque fois elle perd et elle pleure comme un bébé. Elle ne sait rien faire. je rétorque.

_ Eh, vous savez pas quoi ? Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle au Centre ! lance Gilhem pour changer de conversation.

_ Elle est comment ? demande Logan.

_ Apparemment, elle est petite. Avec un visage de bébé. C'est quelqu'un qui l'a vue avec Cally se matin. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Clove.

_ Bah venez, on va voir ! je lance d'un air moqueur.

J'aime bien, quand il y a des nouveaux. J'adore les embêter. Les filles, surtout. On se dirige vers la porte, qui s'ouvre, et une toute petite fille entre, en compagnie de Cally. Elle a des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et des taches de rousseurs. Je ricane. On dirait une toute petite chose sur le point de se briser.

_ Allez, vas-y, Clove ! lui lance Cally, avant de sortir.

_ Eh, les mecs, c'est elle ! C'est Clove, la nouvelle ! s'exclame Gilhem.

_ Elle ? C'est une blague ? Tu l'as vue ? C'est un nain de jardin. Elle a quel âge, exactement, 4 ans ? Elle est pas au courant que les inscriptions se font qu'à partir de 7 ans ? ricane Logan.

_ Allez, les mecs. On va lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme on le fait pour les autres nouveaux. je lance avec un petit sourire méchant.

Mes copains me suivent avec le même sourire. Ils savent très bien ce que je veux dire par «souhaiter la bienvenue».

**PDV Clove**

Je suis dans ce grand gymnase et tout le monde me fixe. Je souris. J'espère qu'ils me fixeront toujours une fois que je serais devant les cibles avec les couteaux. Ils comprendront alors que la petite nouvelle est l'adversaire la plus redoutable. Alors que je me dirige vers l'atelier des couteaux, je vois 4 garçons arriver à ma hauteur et m'encercler.

_ C'est toi, la nouvelle ? lance le petit roux.

_ C'est moi. Pourquoi ? je réponds d'un ton ennuyé.

_ C'est une blague ou quoi ? Depuis quand ils laissent entrer les nains de jardin dans le Centre ? ricane le brun.

_ On dirait que t'as 4 ans. renchérit le métisse.

Je serre les poings. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Ils ne m'avaient même pas vue à l'œuvre. Une fois que ce sera le cas, ils trembleront à chaque fois qu'ils me verront.

_ Fermez-la. je gronde.

_ «Fermez-la». C'est qu'elle mordrait, la petite gamine ! se moque le grand blond, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

Je le fusille du regard. Ce garçon m'a tout l'air d'être le chef du groupe. Mais je m'en fiche. Il n'a aucun droit de me parler comme ça. Je vais le remettre très rapidement à sa place.

_ Tu sais à qui tu parles ? je siffle.

_ Oui. À une gamine qui se croit forte. Regarde-toi, petite fille : si facile à briser, on dirait une allumette. Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi. Ce n'est que le début, petite Clove.

Puis, il fait un signe de tête à ses copains et tourne les talons. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Il veut me sous-estimer ? Il va le regretter. Personne ne me sous-estime. Il se moque de moi parce-que je suis petite pour mes 7 ans, mais il va vite comprendre que je suis redoutable. Alors, je saisis un couteau et, pile au moment où il passe près d'un poteau, je lance le couteau dans sa direction. La lame siffle, passant à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille, et se fiche dans le poteau. Il fait volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne semble pas apprécier beaucoup ce que je viens de faire. Mais je m'en fiche pas mal.

_ T'es folle ou quoi ? vocifère-t-il.

_ Je t'avais prévenu. je réponds sur un ton de défi.

_ T'es complètement cinglée, ma pauvre gamine. Venez, les mecs, on s'en va.

Puis, il s'éloigne avec sa bande. Je remarque qu'il accélère le pas. J'esquisse un petit sourire mauvais. Je sais que je lui ai fait peur. Donc maintenant, il me prend au sérieux. Il essaie de faire le fort, mais je sais qu'il me considère moins comme une gamine. Je retourne à l'atelier des couteaux quand 3 filles passent à côté de moi. Elles me fixent de la tête au pieds avant de rire entre elles. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Puis, une petite rousse aux yeux verts s'approche de moi en souriant.

_ Bravo. me dit-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis bravo ?

_ Tu as cloué le bec à Cato. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Il va te respecter, à présent. Il saura qu'il faut pas t'embêter.

_ Cato ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, le blond ?

_ Oui. Le roux, c'est Garett, le métisse c'est Gilhem et le brun c'est Logan. Ils sont plus grands que nous, ils ont 10 ans. Et tous les ans, ils terrorisent les nouveaux, juste parce-qu'ils sont plus petits qu'eux. L'an dernier, ils m'ont même fait pleurer.

Je hoche la tête sans répondre. J'ai envie de rigoler. Cette fille avait pleuré devant ces 4 idiots ? _Quelle chochotte. _

_ Et les 3 filles, là-bas, c'est qui ? je demande en désignant les filles qui ont rigolé de moi quelques instants plus tôt.

_ La blonde, c'est Emelyne. C'est la plus jolie des filles de 9 ans. Tous les garçons l'aiment. Sauf Cato. Elle, elle aime Cato mais Cato ne l'aime pas et elle comprend pas. Puis, il y a ses deux copines qui sont tout le temps avec elle, Armelyn avec les cheveux châtains et Loraly avec les cheveux noirs. C'est les 3 filles les plus populaires du Centre, tout le monde les regarde tout le temps, enfin les gens regardent surtout Emelyne.

Je hoche la tête, avant de me rappeler que je ne connais pas son nom.

_ Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? je demande alors.

_ Lucya Adams. J'ai 8 ans. répond la fille avec un sourire.

_ Moi, c'est...

_ Clove Kentwell, je sais. Beaucoup de gens savaient que tu allais venir avant même que tu arrives. Dès qu'il y a des nouveaux, tout le monde est au courant, car tout le monde attend le fameux «accueil» de la bande à Cato. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cato, tout le monde va se souvenir de toi.

_ Surtout lui, je pense. je dit en souriant, en repensant à la tête qu'il a faite.

_ Oui, surtout lui ! Personne ne lui avait jamais tenu tête. Sans compter le fait que ton lancer de couteau l'a impressionné, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais.

Elle me sourit, et je lui rend son sourire. Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie. Et les gens allaient me respecter, ils allaient me prendre au sérieux. Je n'étais plus la petite gamine, la petite nouvelle. J'étais celle à craindre, celle qui ne fallait surtout pas provoquer. J'étais une future gagnante plus que potentielle des Hunger Games.

**PDV Cato**

De loin, j'observe Clove discuter avec cette fille – je crois qu'elle s'appelle Lucya. C'est elle qui a pleuré l'an dernier après notre «accueil» personnalisé – et je suis toujours sous le choc. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. D'habitude, les nouveaux pleurent après avoir été confrontés à ma bande. Surtout les filles. Là, non seulement Clove n'avait pas pleuré, mais en plus elle m'avait lancé un couteau qui avait failli me tuer. Il y avait deux solutions : soit elle avait vraiment essayé de me tuer et avait loupé son coup. Soit elle avait fait exprès de ne pas me viser directement, et là, ça voulait dire qu'elle était encore plus dangereuse. Car si vraiment elle avait fait exprès de ne pas me viser, ça voulait dire que cette fille ne loupait pas sa cible. Donc, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tenait un couteau. Je me demande depuis combien de temps elle s'entraîne. D'habitude, les nouveaux sont tous des débutants, ils sont tous nuls. Le seul nouveau ayant intégré l'académie en sachant déjà manier les armes à la perfection à l'âge de 7 ans était... moi. C'est pour ça que tout le monde me craignait depuis 3 ans : parce-qu'avant même d'entrer au Centre d'Entraînement, je m'étais déjà entraîné. J'avais une longueur d'avance. Maintenant, cette fille débarquait et gâchait tout. C'était elle que tout le monde allait craindre et respecter, à présent, et personne ne me prendrait plus au sérieux. Surtout après son petit numéro avec ce couteau.

Et puis, son nom de famille me dit quelque chose... Puis, ça me frappe. Kentwell. Il y a 20 ans, lors des 46èmes Hunger Games. Ethen Kentwell. Il avait 15 ans quand il a remporté cette édition des Jeux. Je le sais car j'ai mémorisé tous les noms des anciens vainqueurs. Ethen Kentwell était le tribut masculin du District 2 des 46èmes Hunger Games. Il était redoutable. Il a noué des alliances avec divers tributs et les a tous éliminés les uns après les autres. Il était aujourd'hui un des vainqueurs les plus respectés du District 2. Il avait servi de mentor à plusieurs tributs, et avec succès : chaque année où il était mentor, c'était un tribut du District 2 qui avait gagné.

Je comprends tout, maintenant. Ethen Kentwell avait dû entraîner sa fille quasiment depuis sa naissance. Ça expliquait donc pourquoi elle était si redoutable. Mon propre père, Loyd Hadley, qui avait lui aussi été un vainqueur lors des 51èmes Hunger Games, m'avait entraîné dès mes 4 ans à manier l'épée. Et si Clove s'entraînait aussi depuis avant ce jour... elle était redoutable. Je devais absolument savoir ce qu'il en était.

Toutes ces questions m'obsédèrent toute la journée. Pendant ce temps, mademoiselle Kentwell s'entraînait bien tranquillement. Elle avait eu le sourire toute la journée. Cette peste devait être contente de son petit coup de ce matin. Sauf qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça sans répondre à mes questions. Donc le soir, quand presque tout le monde fut parti et que je la vis sur le banc en train d'attendre sa mère, je décidai que c'était le moment ou jamais. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lança de but en blanc :

_ Comment t'as fais ça ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et répondit, sur un ton superbement ennuyé :

_ Comment j'ai fais _quoi _?

_ Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ce couteau, là, ce matin... t'as loupé ton coup ?

_ Si j'avais loupé mon coup, tu serais mort. J'ai très bien visé, au contraire. J'ai fais exprès de pas te toucher. ricane-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce-que tu l'as mérité. Lucya m'a dit que tu es méchant avec tous les nouveaux, je voulais te montrer que ça ne serait pas pareil avec moi.

_ Comment t'as fait pour viser aussi bien ? Ça se voit que tu t'es déjà entraînée avant de venir.

_ Mon père est un ancien gagnant. Il m'entraîne depuis que j'ai 3 ou 4 ans.

Je reste bouche-bée. Je le savais. Maintenant, il faut que je me méfie de cette fille. Elle est pas comme les autres, qui ne sont encore que des débutantes. Clove est déjà redoutable, et elle n'a que 7 ans. J'en reviens toujours pas de m'être fait prit de cours par une petite fille de 7 ans qui en paraît 4. _Personne_ ne m'avait jamais tenu tête comme ça. Et surtout, personne n'avait envoyé de couteau dans ma direction.

_ T'es pas croyable comme fille.

_ Je sais. répond-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je lui rends son sourire. Je n'ai jamais vu de fille comme ça. Et je dois admettre... qu'elle m'impressionne. Jamais personne ne m'avait impressionné, c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais elle ne devait pas le savoir. Sinon, elle aurait un avantage sur moi, et je ne dois pas la laisser avoir un avantage sur moi. Si un jour, je devais me retrouver face à elle dans les Hunger Games, elle pourrait utiliser cet avantage contre moi. N'empêche, cette sale gamine n'était pas comme les autres. Et finalement... elle avait l'air plutôt cool.

_ Je vais y aller, ma maman est là. lance-t-elle.

Elle se lève et s'éloigne, quand je la rappelle.

_ Eh, Clove.

_ Oui ?

_ A demain.

Elle sourit, puis me fait un petit signe de la main avant de répondre :

_ A demain, Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Cato**

Il est 6 heures du matin quand je passe les portes du hall du Centre d'Entraînement. Comme d'habitude, je sais que je suis le premier. Je me débrouille toujours pour arriver le premier – bon, hier, c'était une des rares fois où je n'étais pas arrivé le premier – car je sais que ça impressionne toujours les autres et que du coup ils me craignent d'autant plus. En arrivant le premier, je montre ma hargne et ma rage de vaincre. Je passe devant Cally en lui faisant un petit sourire, puis j'ouvre les portes du gymnase et... m'arrête net. Devant moi, au centre du gymnase, une petite brune s'entraîne à lancer des couteaux. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qui c'est.

_ Clove ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se retourne et répond, en haussant les épaules :

_ Bah, tu vois bien... je m'entraîne.

Je reste bouche-bée. _Incroyable._ Bon sang. Maintenant, cette petite peste allait en plus de ça m'enlever le plaisir d'arriver le premier. Elle commençait à m'énerver.

_ C'est moi le premier, d'habitude. je grogne, l'air boudeur.

Elle me dévisage avant d'éclater de rire.

_ J'y crois pas ! Quel bébé ! C'est n'importe quoi de faire un caca nerveux juste pour ça !

_ Si les gens savent que tu es arrivée ici avant moi, ça risque de diminuer leur crainte envers moi, et ils te craindront plus que moi !

_ Pauvre petit Cato... rétorque cette sale petite fille en tirant la langue, plus peste que jamais.

_ Fais gaffe, Kentwell...

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu as envie de revoir mon couteau ?

Je la fusille du regard alors qu'elle m'adresse un sourire mesquin, avant de m'éloigner vers les épées. Cette sale gamine me pousse à bout. J'ai envie de l'étrangler. Puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, voici mes amis qui arrivent, l'air railleur.

_ Alors, Cato ? Comme ça, petite Clove est arrivée avant toi ? ricane Logan.

_ La ferme, Logan.

_ Oh, allez, c'est pour rigoler ! N'empêche, je l'admire. Personne n'était arrivé avant toi, avant. répond Garett.

_ Oui, bah arrête de l'admirer. je rétorque sèchement.

_ Puis, elle est assez forte. constate Gilhem en regardant Clove lancer des couteaux – sans jamais manquer sa cible, bien entendu.

_ C'est parce-que son père est un ancien gagnant et qu'elle s'entraîne depuis qu'elle a 4 ans. je réponds, sans réfléchir.

Je comprends mon erreur quand 3 paires d'yeux me fixent en même temps. _Zut._

_ Comment tu le sais ? demande Garett.

_ Je... par hasard.

_ Menteur ! Tu lui as demandé toi-même ? Tu lui as parlé ? répond Gilhem.

_ Je... oui, d'accord, je lui ai parlé hier. Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me dise comment elle avait fait avec ce couteau !

_ Pourquoi ? Elle t'a impressionné ? s'enquit Logan avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ N'importe quoi, personne ne m'impressionne.

_ Si ! Elle t'a impressionné !

_ Cato est amoureux de Clove ! chantonne Gilhem, moqueur.

_ Amoureux de Clove ? Vous dites des bêtises !

Mais ils ne m'écoutent pas, et chantent à présent à tue-tête, de plus en plus fort. S'ils continuent comme ça, Clove allait les entendre. Je soupire. Parfois, je me demande comment je fais pour avoir des amis aussi bêtes.

_ Taisez-vous ! Elle va finir par entendre !

_ Tu veux pas qu'elle entende ? Ça veut dire que c'est vrai ! ricane Logan.

_ Non, mais elle va penser n'importe quoi après, et elle va se croire encore plus maligne ! Et puis, je ne suis pas du tout amoureux d'elle ! D'accord, elle m'a impressionné. Mais c'est tout !

_ D'accord, si tu le dis. Et c'était comment, de lui parler ? demande Garett, pour changer de sujet.

_ En fait, elle est cool. je réponds vaguement en haussant les épaules.

Mes amis hochent la tête en faisant de petits sourires en coin.

**PDV Clove**

Alors que je tends la main vers une autre panoplie de couteaux, je sens une main tapoter mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Lucya.

_ Salut ! me lance-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Oh... coucou. je réponds en souriant.

_ T'es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Je suis arrivée entre 5h30 et 6h.

_ Waouh ! Tu es arrivée super tôt !

_ J'aime être la première.

_ Donc tu veux dire... que tu étais là avant Cato ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs je crois que ça ne lui a pas trop plu !

_ J'imagine ! Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. T'as pas peur de Cato.

Elle me fit un gentil sourire, auquel je répondis. Moi aussi, j'aimais bien Lucya. D'accord, elle était un peu spéciale, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le même caractère que moi, – après tout, je n'oubliais toujours pas qu'elle m'avait raconté que l'an dernier, elle avait _pleuré_ à cause de la bande à Cato – mais elle était gentille avec moi. C'est toujours bien, les gens qui sont gentils avec vous. Et puis, elle avait été la seule enfant à m'accueillir comme il se doit.

_ Sinon, tu sais qu'on a cours, aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, je sais.

Cally m'avait tout expliqué hier. Hier, il n'y a pas eu cours car comme c'était la rentrée, on avait entraînement toute la journée. Mais sinon, tous les autres jours étaient disposés comme ça, et pour tous ceux du Centre – c'est à dire, ceux de 7 à 18 ans. On a entraînement de 7h à 9h, puis cours de 9h à midi, puis de 14h à 16h, et pour finir entraînement de 16h à 18h. Mais on avait aussi le droit de venir s'entraîner avant 7h – ce que j'avais fait, et ce qui n'avait pas plu à monsieur Cato – et aussi après 18h jusqu'à 19h30, heure à laquelle le Centre ferme.

_ Ça te dit qu'on s'assoit à côté à tous les cours ? Et aussi... à la cafétéria ?

_ Bien sûr ! On est amies, après tout.

_ C'est vrai ? C'est trop génial ! J'ai jamais eu d'amie, avant, tu sais.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Clove, tu peux... me montrer comment tu lances les couteaux ? Tu peux m'apprendre ? J'ai jamais réussi, du coup Cato et sa bande me traitent de nulle, mais j'aimerais leur montrer que je ne suis pas nulle. J'aimerais leur clouer le bec, comme toi tu l'as fait.

_ Bien sûr, Lucya.

Après tout, je la comprends. Cato est le genre de garçon qui a besoin d'être remis à sa place, et je comprends que Lucya ait envie de lui clouer le bec. Bref, en tout cas, Lucya a l'air ravie que j'accepte, étant donné qu'elle se jette presque sur les couteaux. Elle en attrape un, et je lui tient le poignet, la positionnant face à la cible.

_ Alors, tu vois... tu vises bien, comme ça... et après, tu lances ton couteau d'un coup fort et sec. Essaie.

Elle lance le couteau, qui s'enfonce à quelques centimètres de la cible. Pas mal.

_ C'est bien, réessaye ! Et lance plus sec !

Elle suit mon conseil, et cette fois, le couteau se plante droit dans la cible. Elle pousse un petit cri de joie et sautille en tapant des mains.

_ J'ai réussi ! Clove, j'ai réussi !

_ Je sais, c'était parfait !

On rigole toutes les deux, quand une femme arrive et nous rassemble tous.

_ Bonjour, bienvenue ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Alison. Je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années. Nous espérons que vous progresserez beaucoup au fil de ces années au Centre. Sinon, vous connaissez tous l'emploi du temps, donc je vais demander à quelques premières années de nous montrer ce qu'ils savent faire. Nous allons commencer par... Sasha Martins !

Une petite fille un peu ronde, aux cheveux bruns-roux, s'avance timidement, le rouge au joues. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle prend un arc, vise une cible, tire et... manque sa cible de beaucoup. J'entends Cato ricaner, un peu plus loin. Sasha est rouge de honte, tandis qu'Alison s'éclaircit la gorge avant de la ramener vers le groupe.

_ Bon... ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais. C'est très rare, les premières années qui savent manier les armes dès le début. Tu progresseras avec le temps.

_ Ou pas. toussote Cato dans son poing.

_ Bien, euh... alors, maintenant nous allons voir... Clove Kentwell !

Je m'avance, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Il est temps de tout leur montrer. Je me dirige vers les couteaux d'un pas sûr, j'en prends quelques uns dans ma main, me positionne devant les cibles, et je lance. Bien sûr, je réussis à chaque fois. Je me tourne vers mes camarades, ils sont tous bouche-bée. Cato et cie inclus. J'entends des murmures. Une fille dit «Comment elle a fait ça ?», un garçon dit «Avant les vacances, j'ai vu une fille faire ça. Sauf qu'elle avait 15 ans. Comment ça se fait qu'à 7 ans elle arrive à lancer comme ça ?». Je souris. J'ai visiblement impressionné toute la galerie.

_ C'est très bien, Clove ! C'est ça que je veux voir ! me félicite Alison.

Je rejoins Lucya le sourire aux lèvres, et elle me fit un clin d'œil en retour. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction de la bande d'Emelyne. Armelyn et Loraly avaient encore l'air impressionnées, mais Emelyne me fixait d'un air furieux. Je lui fis un petit sourire sournois avant de tourner la tête.

_ Bon, allez ! Bon entraînement ! lança Alison avant de s'éloigner.

**PDV Cato**

C'était la fin des cours du matin, l'heure du déjeuner. Je me dirigeai vers le réfectoire avec mes amis, quand on croisa Clove et Lucya dans les couloirs, qui rangeaient leurs sacs dans leurs casiers.

_ Eh, Cato ? Ça te dit qu'on invite Clove à manger avec nous, ce midi ? proposa Logan.

_ Clove ? Tu veux manger avec Clove ? je m'étonne. Je croyais que Logan n'aimait pas Clove.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Elle est cool. Et puis, contrairement à la plupart des filles, ce n'est pas une grosse nulle.

_ D'accord. Venez.

On se dirige vers les deux filles, et quand on arrive à leur hauteur, je lance à Clove :

_ Clove, on peut te parler, deux minutes ?

_ D'accord. Tu m'attends ici, Lucya ?

_ Pas de problèmes ! répond cette dernière.

Puis, Clove s'éloigne avec nous. Elle nous fixe avec un air ennuyé.

_ Bon, vous voulez quoi ? Dépêchez-vous.

_ T'énerve pas. On se demandait juste si tu voudrait bien manger avec nous, ce midi. T'en penses quoi ? je propose.

_ Vous ? Vous voulez manger avec moi ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? T'as l'air cool, c'est pas le cas de toutes les filles. Mais on te le proposera pas deux fois, alors c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Elle hésite un instant, avant de répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

_ D'accord. Je vais chercher Lucya, et on arrive.

_ Attends... tu veux vraiment emmener Lucya ? grimace Garett.

_ Oui. Pourquoi, c'est un problème ?

_ Un gros problème. Lucya est juste un gros bébé. L'an dernier, elle a pleuré après notre accueil, alors qu'on avait déjà été pire que ce qu'on a été avec elle. On veut pas de pleurnicharde à table avec nous. répond Gilhem.

_ Si on t'a demandé à toi et pas à elle, c'est pour une bonne raison. Elle ira s'asseoir ailleurs, toi, tu viens avec nous. lance Logan.

**PDV Clove**

Je les défie du regard. Ils sont vraiment en train de me demander de laisser tomber mon amie ? Quelle bande de nuls. Et puis, ils croient que ça m'est vraiment indispensable, de manger avec eux ? Je peux très bien m'en passer. Ils mangeront avec Lucya _et_ moi, ou alors ils peuvent oublier. Alors, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et rétorque sèchement :

_ Lucya, c'est mon amie. Elle est gentille avec moi depuis hier. Elle, au moins. Je m'entends plus avec elle qu'avec vous, d'abord. Alors, si vraiment vous voulez que je mange avec vous, Lucya vient aussi, sinon je ne viens pas. Et si jamais vous êtes désagréables avec elle, je ne mangerais plus jamais avec vous. À prendre ou à laisser.

Les 3 petits chiens de Cato le regardent, attendant sa réponse. Il finit par hausser les épaules avant de lâcher :

_ D'accord, qu'elle vienne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es amie avec cette pleurnicharde, ni pourquoi tu la défends, mais bon... si c'est ce que tu veux, elle peut venir.

_ Merci. je réponds avec un petit sourire de peste.

Puis, je retourne voir Lucya, pour lui expliquer la situation.

_ On va manger avec Cato et ses amis, ce midi.

_ Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Clove...

_ T'en fais pas, j'ai réglé le problème. Ils vont pas t'embêter. Si jamais ils le font, je leur ferais regretter. Tu viens, alors ?

_ Si toi tu y es, je veux bien venir. elle finit par convenir.

_ T'es la meilleure !

Je l'attrape par la main et la traîne vers le groupe, et on se dirige vers le réfectoire.

**PDV Cato**

J'en reviens toujours pas. Je suis en train de manger avec _Clove Kentwell._ Si on m'avait dit ça hier, j'aurais rigolé. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'on parle tous, je me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment cool, comme fille. Elle ne minaude pas bêtement comme Emelyne. En fait, contrairement à la plupart des filles, elle n'est pas en totale admiration pour moi. C'est agréable, ça change. Je commençais à en avoir marre de toutes ces cruches qui me suivent partout comme des chiens, et qui se rendent de plus en plus ridicules juste pour que je les remarque – sauf que ça ne marche pas. Et puis, Lucya est plutôt sympa aussi, sortie de sa timidité. On discute tous joyeusement, quand Clove lance :

_ Au fait, les gars, c'est quoi vos noms complets ? Histoire que je connaisse assez bien tout le monde.

_ Moi, c'est Logan Summers.

_ Gilhem Brock.

_ Garett Hines.

_ C'est pas vrai, elle va pas bientôt arrêter ? je soupire en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Clove.

Emelyne Carter, Armelyn Lewis et Loraly Rogers sont à la table derrière nous. Et elles n'arrêtent pas de foudroyer le dos de Clove du regard. Emelyne s'aperçut que je les regardais, donc elle me fit un grand sourire en agitant la main. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. Clove se retourna, et les filles reprirent leur mine agressive.

_ Elles me veulent quoi, à la fin ? s'énerva Clove.

_ Laisse les, c'est des nulles. Elles sont jalouses, parce-que plus d'une fois, elles ont essayé de s'asseoir à notre table, et on a toujours dit non. Alors, elles se demandent sans doute comment une nouvelle a fait pour être invitée à manger avec nous. Ne leur donne pas d'importance. je réponds.

_ J'en avais pas l'intention. répond Clove avec un sourire.

**PDV Clove**

Je rejoins mon casier, après la pause déjeuner, assez contente. Ce n'est que mon deuxième jour, et je suis de plus en plus entourée. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'entendre avec Cato, mais c'est le cas. En fait, quand on lui parle, il est vraiment gentil. Je récupère mes cahiers, et me dirige vers ma salle de classe. Soudain, quelqu'un me pousse brutalement et je tombe à terre, mes cahiers et mes livres éparpillés autour de moi.

_ Oups ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! ricane Emelyne méchamment.

Je tends la main pour récupérer mon livre de maths, mais elle le pousse du pied. Ses amies rigolent, et tout le monde regarde. Comme j'ai envie d'avoir un couteau sous la main, là, tout de suite.

_ Fous lui la paix, Emelyne.

Je lève la tête. Cato. C'est Cato qui vient de parler. Emelyne devient rouge comme une tomate, avant de pâlir.

_ Cato... j'ai pas fait exprès, et... tente-elle de se justifier.

_ Je suis pas idiot. Maintenant, bouge de là, on t'a assez vu. Et arrête de t'en prendre à Clove ou tu aurais affaire à moi.

Elle rougit à nouveau, de colère cette fois. Elle regarde Cato, me regarde. Puis, elle murmure entre ses dents :

_ Regardez qui est la nouvelle petite protégée de Cato. Génial...

Puis, elle s'éloigne à grands pas, suivie de ses amies. Cato se penche et m'aide à ramasser mes cahier.

_ Ça va ? Tiens...

_ J'ai pas besoin d'aide. je réponds, plus sèchement que prévu.

_ D'accord... répond Cato, un peu déçu.

_ Désolée. Je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi, après tout, c'est toi qui m'a aidée. C'est juste que... je déteste Emelyne.

_ Tout le monde la déteste. Seulement, je suis le seul à le montrer ouvertement, les autres ont peur d'elle.

_ Ça va pas durer.

Puis, il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. Je souris.

_ Merci, Cato.

Puis, je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, et Lucya me rejoint rapidement.

**PDV Cato**

Je suis content que les cours soient finis. Je peux _enfin_ recommencer à m'entraîner. Oui, je préfère vraiment être à l'entraînement plutôt qu'assis sur une chaise à rien faire et à écouter des cours ennuyeux. J'arrive dans le gymnase avec mes amis, puis Clove et Lucya nous rejoignent. Puis, Alison arrive, et tout le monde l'écoute.

_ Re-bonjour. Alors, maintenant, je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Je voudrais que vous formiez des groupes de 2, un garçon et une fille. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être de la même année, mais vous devez avoir au maximum seulement 4 ans d'écart. Par exemple, un première année ne peut pas se mettre avec un dernière année, mais avec un quatrième année, ou un cinquième année au maximum, s'il le veut. Choisissez bien, car vous garderez ces groupes toute l'année, et vous ne pourrez pas changer.

Puis, elle s'en va et tout le monde se disperse pour choisir son partenaire. Comme je m'y attends, Emelyne vient droit vers moi. Elle m'attrape le bras et gazouille :

_ Catou, on se met ensemble ? Comme l'an dernier ?

Argh. Je déteste ça quand elle m'appelle _Catou._ Et pas moyen que je me mette en groupe avec elle. L'an dernier, j'avais fait l'erreur d'accepter. Dès la première journée, je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur. Emelyne était nulle, je la battais tout le temps à plat de couture. Et évidemment, elle pleurait. Alors, j'étais allé voir Alison pour lui demander s'il était possible de changer, mais elle m'avait répondu : «Désolée, Cato. Mais j'ai dit qu'on ne changeait pas les groupes. Tu vas devoir rester avec Emelyne jusqu'à la fin de l'année». L'horreur. Pas moyen que je me mette encore dans son groupe. Alors, je dégage mon bras et je réponds sèchement :

_ Dans tes rêves. Je me mets pas en groupe avec les pleurnichardes et les idiotes, moi.

Je vois à son visage que je l'ai vexée. Mais je m'en fiche totalement. Je me dirige vers Clove, et lui demande :

_ On se met ensemble ?

_ Tu veux que je sois ta partenaire ?

_ Oui. Tu te débrouilles super bien, avec les couteaux. Et l'an dernier, j'étais avec Emelyne. L'horreur. Cette année, je veux être avec une future carrière, pas avec une idiote. Puis, tu as 7 ans, j'ai 10 ans, on a donc 3 ans d'écart, donc on peut !

_ Oh. Bon, bah d'accord !

Je lui souris, et on prend place à l'atelier où il y a les couteaux et les épées. Je suis content. Content car j'ai une nouvelle amie, et une amie de mon niveau. Qui ne passe pas son temps à glousser comme une idiote. Clove est différente, et c'est pour ça que je la veux comme amie.

_ Attends, une seconde... lance Clove tout à coup.

Elle saisit un couteau, et se retourne. Emelyne est de dos, juste à côté d'un tableau en liège, et est en pleine discussion avec Owen, un gars de deuxième année - sans doute son partenaire d'entraînement. Tout à coup, Clove lance son couteau avec précision, qui se plante juste au-dessus de la tête d'Emelyne. Cette dernière se tourne vers nous, pâle comme un linge. Je rigole. On dirait qu'elle va pleurer.

_ Touche moi encore une fois, Emelyne, et je te jure que la prochaine fois, c'est _toi_ que je vise. siffle Clove.

Emelyne est toute tremblante. Elle attrape le bras d'Owen et ils s'éloignent rapidement. On voit très facilement qu'Emelyne pleure. Je regarde Clove et on éclate de rire ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV Clove**

Les semaines ont passé. Et chaque jour, mon amitié avec Cato se renforce un peu plus. À force de m'entraîner avec lui, je me rends compte qu'on a énormément de points en commun. Par exemple, on subit tous les deux une grosse pression de nos parents, et surtout de nos pères, qui veulent absolument qu'on gagne les Hunger Games et qui nous entraînent depuis des années. Je ne me plains pas vraiment de cette pression. Je sais que mon père veut le meilleur pour moi, et il ne cesse de dire que les Hunger Games, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Mais parfois, cette pression est juste... trop lourde. Et je suis contente de pouvoir en parler à Cato. J'en parle aussi à Lucya, mais elle, au moins, ses parents ne lui mettent pas la même pression qu'à moi. Cato me comprend le mieux, de ce côté là. Du coup, maintenant, c'est mon meilleur ami. Avec Lucya. Depuis que je suis amie avec Cato, je suis devenue l'une des filles les plus populaires du Centre. Peut-être même plus qu'Emelyne. Ça la rend folle, évidemment, mais elle ne fait rien contre moi, car elle a peur de moi depuis que j'ai lancé ce couteau au-dessus de sa tête. Et le fait que Cato me défende ne l'encourage pas beaucoup plus à m'embêter.

J'arrive au gymnase, et, comme beaucoup de matins, je suis la première – parfois c'est Cato, parfois c'est moi, il a fini par s'y faire. Puis, arrivent Logan, Garett et Gilhem. Je suis surprise. D'habitude, Cato arrive juste après moi. Enfin, les garçons me saluent, et je les salue à mon tour.

_ J'en ai marre ! J'aurais jamais dû accepter d'être le partenaire de Loraly ! Elle est encore plus nulle qu'Emelyne ! s'énerve Logan – comme tous les matins, il se plaint d'avoir Loraly comme partenaire, et je le comprends. Même un chien se servirait mieux d'un couteau qu'elle. Elle n'a rien d'une future carrière.

_ Moi, je suis avec Lucya, elle est plutôt forte, même si je la bats la plupart du temps. répond Garett.

_ Moi, ça va, Sasha s'est améliorée depuis le début de l'année. lance Gilhem.

Il fait référence à Sasha Martins, la fille de première année qui s'était humiliée le deuxième jour. Il s'était un peu mis avec elle par défaut, car il ne savait pas avec qui se mettre et que Sasha était toute seule. Il avait râlé, au début, il s'était plaint de se retrouver avec «cette grosse nulle qui sait pas viser». Mais histoire de l'aider, il lui avait donné quelques conseils pour mieux se servir de son arc, et du coup Sasha s'était améliorée. Et puis, elle était gentille. Comme elle n'avait pas d'amis, on lui avait proposé de rester avec nous, et depuis, elle faisait partie du groupe. Je discutais avec les garçons quand je sentis quelqu'un me pincer les hanches.

_ Salut, Clovely.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. Une seule personne me surnommait «Clovely», juste pour m'embêter car je lui avais déjà répété des centaines de fois que je détestais ce surnom.

_ Cato ! Tu sais que j'aime pas que tu m'appelles «Clovely».

_ Je sais. C'est pour ça que je continue, j'adore t'embêter.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il salue ses amis. C'est comme ça, mon amitié avec Cato. Il aime me taquiner en me donnant un surnom débile – mais mignon, il faut le dire – que je déteste, mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas car c'est mon meilleur ami. Puis, Lucya et Sasha arrivent à leur tour, et Sasha nous lance, le grand sourire aux lèvres :

_ Coucou ! Je fête mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine, vous viendrez ?

Sasha est plus jeune que nous, elle a 6 ans car elle est née au mois d'octobre.

_ Bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que mes parents me diront oui. je réponds.

C'est la vérité. Ma mère admire la mère de Sasha, qui est elle aussi une ancienne gagnante des Jeux. Du coup, Sasha subit de la pression aussi. Mais bon, moins que Cato et moi, donc elle ne peut pas vraiment comprendre. Après tout, sa mère à elle ne l'a pas entraînée depuis ses 4 ans.

Nous bavardâmes un petit peu, tandis que le gymnase se remplissait de plus en plus. Puis Alison arriva, et que tout le monde se rassembla autour d'elle.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Alors, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que vous vous entraînez. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu spécial. Vous vous entraînerez toute la journée, car à la fin de la journée, vous aurez les évaluations en duo, puis en solo. Donc allez-y, et bonne chance !

Puis, tout le monde se dispersa en duo. Logan leva les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant avec Loraly, et nous sourîmes tous. On savait très bien que Logan donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, je me dirige avec Cato à l'atelier des couteaux et des épées. Et comme d'habitude, il s'amuse à me taquiner.

_ Clovely, Cloooveeelyyy... chantonne-t-il.

_ Arrête ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ce surnom ! je rétorque, en rigolant car bien sûr je ne peux pas être réellement fâchée contre Cato.

_ Je sais... Clovely.

Je lui tire la langue et il rigole.

_ Plus sérieusement, mes parents vont demander à tes parents de manger chez moi, ce soir. Mon père veut absolument discuter avec le tien, pour qu'ils parlent de leurs Jeux. Mais du coup, on aura qu'à demander si tu peux dormir chez moi ! me lance-t-il, tout excité.

_ Je sais pas trop si mes parents voudront que je dorme chez toi... je réponds sur un ton hésitant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce-que tu es un garçon, et moi une fille.

_ Et alors ? On va pas faire l'amour, quand même !

Je rougis violemment en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté. Bien sûr que non ! Il a 10 ans, et j'ai 7 ans, on a pas du tout l'âge pour ça ! Cato dit vraiment des trucs bizarres, des fois, et dégoûtants. Et puis, on est amis, donc on... _le_ fera jamais.

_ Bien sûr que non ! T'es bête ! T'es dégoûtant !

_ Voilà. Donc tu peux dormir chez moi, parce-que tu es ma Clovely.

Il me fait encore un petit sourire en coin, et je lui réponds, avec le même sourire :

_ Si tu m'appelles encore «Clovely», je vais être obligée de t'appeler «Catou» pour me venger.

_ Ah non ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler «Catou» ! Déjà que je déteste quand Emelyne m'appelle comme ça, mais si ma meilleure amie s'y met, je ne vais pas m'en sortir !

_ Tu l'auras cherché ! Ça t'apprendra à m'appeler «Clovely».

Alors, il fait ce qu'il fait souvent. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules – étant donné que je suis plus petite que lui, il n'a aucun mal à le faire – et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je suis toute décoiffée.

_ Cato !

_ Je suis rassuré, tu ne m'as pas appelé «Catou» !

Je le pousse en riant, quand on entend la voix d'Alison derrière nous.

_ Cato, Clove, on arrête de s'amuser et on s'entraîne !

On se regarde, puis on éclate de rire, alors que j'arrange ma coiffure.

_ Allez, on arrête d'être idiots et on s'entraîne, Cato !

**PDV Cato**

Le moment des évaluations est arrivé. Je suis dans le couloir du gymnase avec Clove. On va passer devant Alison, Cally et aussi Jim, un autre entraîneur. Je sais qu'on est au point. Clove et moi, on s'est entraînés toute la journée. Et puis, même, on est les plus forts du Centre, pour notre âge en tout cas. On va avoir les meilleures notes, c'est sûr. Je tourne la tête vers ma partenaire, et je suis surpris de découvrir... qu'elle est stressée.

_ Clove ? Ça va ?

_ Oui, oui !

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. Je stresse un peu, c'est tout.

_ T'as pas besoin de stresser. On va assurer, tu vas assurer.

_ Il faut que j'assure. Mes parents veulent que j'assure.

Je soupire. Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle me parle souvent de la pression que ses parents lui mettent, mes parents me mettent la même. Ils disent que c'est pour mon bien, mais des fois, ils sont vraiment durs avec moi.

_ Hey. Arrête de penser à tes parents. Pense à toi, pense à moi. Et ça ira. D'accord ? T'es la fille de 7 ans la plus forte, t'es même plus forte que certaines filles de 15 ans, voire de 18 ans. Tu vas tout déchirer, d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

_ T'es la meilleure, Clovely.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, et je la sentis plus détendue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle stresse, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ses parents et à la pression qu'ils lui mettaient. Elle devait se concentrer. Elle était Clove Kentwell, une carrière potentielle. Un jour, elle gagnerait, et je gagnerais une autre année, et on parlerait de nos victoires respectives toute notre vie, car on serait amis toute notre vie. Il était impensable pour moi d'imaginer l'avenir sans l'amitié de ma Clovely. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Alison qui passa sa tête à travers la porte du gymnase.

_ Clove, Cato, à vous !

Je fais un sourire à Clove, auquel elle répond, puis on entre dans le gymnase. Les entraîneurs sont assis sur le banc contre le mur, face aux différents ateliers.

_ Bien. Alors, les évaluations en duo consisteront au corps-à-corps. Allez-y. lance Cally.

Clove et moi prenons place sur un tapis. Je me jette sur elle, encerclant sa taille de mes bras, mais elle est plus maligne. Elle passe sa jambe derrière la mienne, me fait trébucher, et je tombe au sol. Elle s'assoit sur moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rends son sourire. Elle est douée. On reprend place, et cette fois, c'est moi qui finit par avoir le dessus, mais non sans lutter. Clove est forte. Petite, mais forte. Je crois qu'elle sera une adversaire redoutable pour les autres tributs, quand elle sera dans les Jeux. Même si je n'ai pas très envie de penser à Clovely étant dans les Jeux. J'aurais toujours peur de la perdre. Et surtout, j'espère ne jamais m'y retrouver la même année qu'elle.

_ C'est très bien, merci à vous deux. Maintenant, nous allons demander à Clove d'attendre dans le couloir et à Cato de rester ici pour les évaluations en solo. dit Jim.

Je fais un petit sourire à Clove, qu'elle me rend avant de sortir du gymnase. Clove partie, je me dirige vers les épées. J'en prend une, la plus longue, et me dirige vers les mannequins. Très rapidement, j'en décapite quelques uns, avant d'enfoncer mon épée de toutes mes forces dans le ventre d'un des mannequins. Je me tourne vers les entraîneurs, et je sais qu'ils sont impressionnés. Comme à chacune de mes évaluations, en fait. Et encore, ils n'ont pas encore vu Clove... elle va les clouer sur place.

_ Très bien, Cato. Tu peux utiliser une autre arme, maintenant, s'il te plaît ? Essaie les couteaux. me lance Alison.

_Facile,_ je songe. Je me débrouillais bien avec les couteaux avant aussi, mais maintenant, c'est encore mieux depuis que Clove m'a aidé. Alors, je me dirige vers les couteaux, et les lance sur les cibles. Je loupe de peu, parfois, mais la plupart du temps, je réussis. Je suis fier de moi, même si je sais que Clove est plus forte que moi. Elle pourrait limite lancer à cloche-pied.

_ Merci, Cato. Tu peux demander à Clove de venir, s'il te plaît ? demande Cally alors que je remets les couteaux à leur place.

_ D'accord.

Je sors et fait un clin d'œil à Clove.

_ Alors ? T'as réussis ? demande-t-elle.

_ Je suis sûr que oui. Et tu vas assurer aussi, Clovely.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de rentrer à son tour dans le gymnase. Je décidai de l'attendre dans le couloir. Elle allait sans doute vouloir me raconter comment ça c'était passé.

**PDV Clove**

Je prends place face aux entraîneurs, à l'atelier des couteaux. Je me positionne face aux cibles, me concentre, et lance les couteaux. Bien évidemment, je réussis à tous les coups. Je me tourne vers les entraîneurs. Ils sont bouche-bée. Ça ne m'étonne pas. D'après ce que m'a dit Cato, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu un enfant de 7 ans aussi doué, c'était lui. Je crois que ce qui les a le plus impressionnés, c'est ma facilité de tirer de loin.

_ C'est très bien, Clove. Il y a-t-il une autre arme dont tu sais te servir ? me demande Jim.

Je réfléchis. Je me sers plutôt bien des arcs, aussi. Lucya m'a montré comment faire, elle se débrouille bien avec les arcs.

_ Je sais me servir d'un arc.

_ D'accord, on te regarde.

Je prends un arc, et me positionne devant une cible. J'inspire à fond pour me concentrer. Je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit Lucya : «Ferme un œil, tu viseras mieux. Reste calme et concentrée...». Je tire une flèche, qui se fiche en plein dans le centre. J'en tire quelques autres. Certaines vont pile dans la cible, d'autres non. Mais je sais que les entraîneurs apprécient, même si je suis prête à parier qu'ils ont mille fois préféré mes performances au couteau.

_ Merci beaucoup, Clove. Tu peux y aller, maintenant. me dit Alison.

Je hoche la tête, et j'essaie de déchiffrer leurs expressions. Ils ont été impressionnés, non ? J'espère... mais j'évite au maximum de stresser, me rappelant les paroles de Cato. Je quitte le gymnase, et découvre avec surprise Cato assit sur le banc.

_ Cato ? Tu m'attendais ?

_ Oui. Ça s'est bien passé ?

_ Mieux que ça ! Je les ai trop impressionnés, avec les couteaux !

_ Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit.

Puis, il me prend par les épaules et on se dirige vers la sortie. Nos parents respectifs nous attendent.

_ Bon, bah à ce soir, alors ! me lance Cato en me lâchant.

_ À ce soir ! je réponds en lui faisant un petit signe de main avant de rejoindre ma mère.

**PDV Cato**

Je baille longuement, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Je m'ennuie au plus haut point. Mon père et le père de Clove n'ont qu'un sujet en bouche : leurs Jeux respectifs. Et ils n'avaient aucun souci à parler des détails particulièrement violents, sans penser aux autres. Je jette un coup d'œil à Clove, qui est en face de moi. On dirait qu'elle va vomir alors que son père explique comment il a égorgé le dernier tribut restant. Moi aussi, ça me dégoûte. C'est pas parce-qu'on sera un jour des carrières qu'on a forcément envie d'entendre les détails horribles. Alors, je demande à ma mère :

_ Maman, Clove et moi on a fini de manger, on peut descendre de table ?

_ D'accord, allez dans ta chambre !

Clove me lance un regard soulagé alors qu'on sort de table et qu'on se dirige vers ma chambre. Je lui ouvre la porte, tout fier. Bien entendu, j'ai rangé ma chambre, qui est d'habitude complètement en désordre. Trop la honte d'accueillir Clove avec du désordre.

_ Waouh, elle est super grande ta chambre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis, elle aperçut l'étagère où je rangeais tous mes trophées et la désigna du doigt en demandant :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ À chaque fin d'année, ils donnent des récompenses à ceux qui ont été les plus forts. Tu en auras aussi, sans aucun doute.

Elle me sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire. Puis, ma mère passa dans le couloir avec la mère de Clove, et je lançai :

_ Hey, maman ! Clove peut dormir ici, cette nuit ?

_ Euh, bah ça dépend... ça ne vous embête pas, May ? demande ma mère à la mère de Clove.

_ Non, pas de problème. Je vais en parler à son père, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème non plus.

Puis, nos mères retournèrent dans la salle à manger, tandis que Clove et moi sautions de joie.

_ C'est trop bien qu'ils aient dit oui ! On va trop s'amuser, tu vas voir !

_ Je m'en doute !

Donc, plus tard, après que mon père et celui de Clove aient passé en revue toutes les étapes de leurs Hunger Games, les parents de Clove étaient partis, et Clove et moi étions allongés côte à côte dans mon lit.

_ Eh, Clove, tu dors ? je lance au bout d'un moment.

_ Non.

_ Est-ce que... tu peux me faire une promesse ?

_ Bien sûr, Cato, tout ce que tu veux.

_ Promets-moi qu'on sera toujours amis, toi et moi. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Promet le.

_ Bien sûr. Je te le promets. Promesse de petit doigt.

Puis, elle me tend son petit doigt et je le regarde, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

_ Tu dois serrer ton petit doigt avec le mien. me dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Je souris et serre mon petit doigt dans le sien. Puis, je la prends dans mes bras, et elle me serre dans ses bras à son tour.

_ Amis pour toujours, Clovely.

_ Amis pour toujours.

Elle essaie de se détacher de moi, mais je la serre plus fort.

_ Me lâche pas. S'il te plaît.

_ D'accord.

Elle me sert à nouveau dans ses bras. Sa respiration finit par devenir plus régulière, et elle s'endort, et je finis par m'endormir à mon tour, sans la lâcher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Scènes de violence dans ce chapitre, à vous de juger. Mais je préfère vous avertir. En tout cas, c'est pas le genre de scène qu'on verrait dans un chapitre K+.**

**PDV Clove**

On est dimanche matin. Je vois les premiers rayons du soleil passer à travers mes rideaux, mais je reste au lit quand même, pour dormir encore un peu. Je me lève tous les matins de la semaine super tôt pour arriver la première au Centre, donc je rattrape mon sommeil le week-end. J'enfouis ma tête sous ma couette, quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée. C'est ma mère.

_ Clove ? Lève-toi et descends. _Tout de suite._

Ohoh. C'est jamais bon signe, quand maman utilise ce ton. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je me glisse hors de mon lit, enfile mes pantoufles roses et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Mes parents sont assis à la table de la cuisine, et lisent une feuille.

_ Bonjour. je fais en m'asseyant en face d'eux.

_ C'est quoi, ça ? réponds sèchement mon père en faisant glisser la feuille devant moi.

J'observe la feuille. En haut, à gauche, il y a marqué «Mr et Mrs Kentwell» suivi de l'adresse de mes parents, en haut à droite «Centre d'Entraînement du District 2» suivi de l'adresse du centre, et en haut au milieu, le sceau du Centre. Je comprends alors. C'est les résultats de l'évaluation. J'ai obtenu 9/10 au lancer de couteaux, 6,5/10 au tir à l'arc et 7/10 au corps-à-corps. _Plutôt pas mal_, je songe. J'esquisse un petit sourire. Mais mes parents ne sont visiblement pas d'humeur à sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? T'es satisfaite ? explose mon père.

_ Je... oui, enfin je... je balbutie, en pâlissant.

Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je pensais qu'ils seraient fiers, en voyant mes notes. Surtout que je suis en première année. Mes notes n'étaient pas si nulles que ça, quand même ?

_ C'est comme ça que tu comptes devenir une carrière ? Avec des notes pareilles ? Tu te fiches de nous, ou quoi ? rugit mon père.

_ Heureusement que ta note aux couteaux rattrape, et encore... un 9 ? On s'attendait à un 10, Clove ! Mais bien entendu, il faut que tu nous déçoives. siffle ma mère.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, que je tente de retenir. Je ne dois surtout pas pleurer devant eux. Mais... ils sont tellement injustes ! Ils avaient toujours été exigeants avec moi, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi méchants. J'avais fait de mon mieux, et je les avais quand même déçus. Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était les rendre fiers.

_ Super. Voilà qu'elle pleure, maintenant. J'ai accouché d'une fille faible, pleurnicharde et pathétique. Moi qui pensait avoir à la maison une future carrière... soupire ma mère.

Mon père se lève et me secoue, ce qui fait couler mes larmes. Il grogne de frustration, et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur qu'il me gifle.

_ Arrête de pleurer ! Tu nous déçois encore plus, en pleurant ! Si tu avais eu de meilleures notes, tu n'aurais pas à pleurer ! gronde-t-il.

_ Allez, file dans ta chambre, on t'a assez vue. lance ma mère, le nez plissé de dégoût. Elle est dégoûtée par _moi._ Sa fille. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule et de disparaître. Je me lève et me dirige vers les escaliers, quand mon père me rappelle.

_ Non, attends.

Ma mère et moi le fixons d'un air interrogateur.

_ Histoire que tu vois ce que c'est de _vrais_ Jeux, tu vas regarder l'enregistrement de mes Jeux. Peut-être qu'après ça, tu seras digne de devenir une vraie carrière, et non une mauviette.

Je blêmis. Non. Non, je n'ai pas envie de voir les Jeux de mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des Jeux. Pas maintenant. Quand je serais un peu plus âgée, peut-être, mais là non. Je suis trop petite. Paniquée, je me tourne vers ma mère, mais elle hausse les épaules et répond :

_ Bonne idée. Il est temps que tu fasses face à ce que tu vas vivre dans quelques années. Allons nous installer.

_Mais... je n'ai pas envie de regarder !_ j'ai envie de hurler. Mais je n'ose pas désobéir à mes parents, ils sont bien assez en colère, alors je hoche la tête et les suit, tremblante, au canapé. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais voir des Jeux, et je vais sans doute voir l'une des éditions les plus barbares. Mon père glisse le disque dans le lecteur robotisé et s'installe avec nous. L'écran s'allume alors, et l'image d'un paysage enneigé apparaît à l'écran. Une sorte de grande architecture est au centre, – sans doute la fameuse Corne d'abondance – et tout autour, il y a 24 parcelles où se tiennent 24 jeunes. Je reconnais le visage de mon père, qui avait 15 ans à l'époque. Puis, une voix enjouée se fait entendre.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, que les 46èmes Hunger Games commencent !

Puis, il y a un compte à rebours de 60 secondes. Pendant ces 60 secondes, j'observe le visage de mon père. Il a un air farouche et déterminé. Puis, le gong retentit, et les 24 participants courent à la Corne. Certains sont vraiment petits, et comme la neige est très profonde, ils s'enfoncent et finissent enfouis sous la neige qui tombe sans s'arrêter. Puis, je vois un garçon aux alentours de 14 ans se saisir d'un sac, avant qu'une hache siffle l'air et lui coupe la tête, qui tombe au sol, dans une mare de sang. Je pousse un cri en me couvrant les yeux de mes mains, mais mon père me force à retirer mes mains et à regarder.

_ Arrête de te couvrir les yeux comme une gamine, et regarde ! C'est le premier tribut que j'ai tué, bon sang !

Je déglutis et me force à regarder. En effet, je vois le visage de celui à qui appartient la hache. Il a une expression de plaisir sadique et mauvais qui flotte sur son visage. _C'est mon père. _J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de vomir, de traiter mon père de monstre. Au lieu de ça, je me fais violence et continue à regarder cette boucherie. Je ne devrais pas regarder ça. Je ne devrais pas. J'ai juste 7 ans. On ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça, quand on m'avait parlé des Jeux. Depuis toujours, on me répète que c'est un grand honneur. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'y participer. Je voulais faire honneur au District, à ma famille. Mais on ne m'avait jamais dit que ce serait aussi horrible. Qu'il y aurait autant de sang. Bien sûr, on m'avait dit qu'il y aurait du sang, mais on m'avait dit que j'allais adorer ça. Mais là, je n'adore pas. Je déteste. Je ne devrais pas regarder ça à 7 ans. J'aurais pu supporter de regarder ça à 10 ou 11 ans, mais pas à 7 ans. Et le pire de tout, c'est que je ne reconnais pas mon père. Il me fait peur.

À l'écran, le grand massacre vient de cesser. La neige blanche est inondée de sang, et des corps gisent partout. J'en compte une douzaine au total.

_ C'était magnifique. On avait tué la moitié des tributs. Et j'en avais tué une grande majorité. lance mon père d'un ton rêveur, comme s'il était retourné dans l'arène.

Je suis choquée. Choquée par son attitude actuelle, et par l'attitude qu'il a eue à l'écran. Je me pose des questions. Est-ce qu'un jour, je serais comme ça, aussi. Est-ce que la vue du sang, qui me donne envie de vomir, me réjouira ? Est-ce que je vais être comme mon père, je vais aimer tuer ? Est-ce que je deviendrais une sorte de monstre, moi aussi ? C'est ça, qu'ils vont faire de moi, au Centre ?

Presque tout le long du jeu, je vois mon père en compagnie de trois filles et deux garçons.

_ Qui sont les gens avec toi ? je demande.

Je le vois réfléchir avant de répondre :

_ C'était mes alliés, mais je me rappelle plus de tous les noms. Il y avait Calista, qui était la fille de mon District, c'est la fille avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Il y avait ceux du District 1, Autumn et Blade, c'est les deux blonds. Puis les deux du 4, j'ai oublié leurs noms. Peu importe. Je les ai tous tué.

_ Mais... c'était pas tes amis ? je réponds, choquée.

_ Elle est stupide, ma parole... il n'y a pas d'amis, dans l'arène. Juste des alliés temporaires, que tu dois tuer au bon moment. Quand tu seras dans l'arène, toi et ton partenaire de District vous devrez vous allier avec les autres carrières, c'est à dire les tributs des Districts 1 et 4. Et tu devras tous les éliminer quand ce sera le bon moment.

_ Même celui de mon District ?

_ Évidemment. Comment tu veux gagner, sinon ? répond mon père, exaspéré, en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'ai envie de recommencer à pleurer. Et si jamais, lors de mes Jeux, je me retrouvais face à Garett, Gilhem ou Logan ? Ou pire, face à Cato ? _Jamais _je ne pourrais tuer mes amis, et surtout, _jamais_ je ne pourrais tuer Cato. Et Cato ne pourrait jamais me tuer non plus... n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, je ne me retrouverais jamais face à Cato. Dans notre District, on se porte volontaire à 18 ans, et quand Cato aura 18 ans, j'aurais 15 ans. Donc, ça ne sera pas encore mon année. Ça me réconforte déjà un peu, de savoir que je ne serais pas dans la même année que Cato aux Hunger Games.

Au fur et à mesure, mon père tue de plus en plus de tributs. Un jour, il tue la blonde qui est dans ses alliés, Autumn, pendant que la fille de son District tue le garçon, Blade. Il égorge les deux tributs du 4 de sang froid, une nuit. Puis, plus tard, il est en pleine discussion avec la fille de son District.

_ On est plus beaucoup, Calista. Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de rompre l'alliance maintenant.

_ D'accord. Chacun repart de son côté, alors. Je ne te dois plus rien, tu ne me dois plus rien.

_ Ça me va. Bonne chance, Calista. Puisse le sort t'être favorable.

_ Toi aussi, Ethen. Toi aussi.

Puis, ils se séparent et repartent chacun de leur côté. Puis, l'image change. Il y a une énorme tempête de neige, et il fait nuit noire. Mon père marche en direction de la Corne. Puis, une silhouette apparaît, et mon père se jette dessus, dégainant sa hache. Je vois le visage de la personne. C'est Calista, la fille du District 2. Elle tente de saisir ses couteaux, mais mon père a clairement le dessus sur elle, et bloque ses bras avec ses genoux. Elle se débat comme une folle dans la neige, ce qui fait rire mon père. Il saisit une grosse poignée de neige et la fourre dans la bouche de Calista, l'étouffant avec. Calista la recrache en hurlant, la bouche couverte de cloques sanglantes. Je comprends vite que cette neige n'est pas une neige ordinaire, et que le Capitole a dû la modifier génétiquement. Et apparemment, mon père le savait aussi.

_ Elle est bonne, la neige, Calista ? C'est de la bonne neige génétiquement modifiée. Quand tu en manges, la neige se modifie au contact de ta salive, et ton visage se couvre d'affreuses cloques sanglantes et douloureuses. J'ai remarqué ça, l'autre jour. J'ai vu cette pathétique fille du District 7 en prendre dans sa bouche, j'imagine qu'elle devait avoir soif, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas boire au lac vu qu'il était gelé. Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir avalé de grosses poignées de neige, elle s'est mise à hurler, son visage s'est couvert de cloques affreuses et elle a finit par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La pauvre. Elle qui était déjà moche, cette neige l'a défigurée, et ne l'a vraiment pas arrangée. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux mourir sous ma hache ou tu préfères la neige ? ricane-t-il.

_ Ethen... s'il... s'il te plaît... ne...

_ «Ne» quoi, Calista ? Tu ne veux pas que je te tue ? Dommage, c'est pourtant ce qui va se passer.

_ Ethen... s'il te plaît... non... non... NON ! ETHEN, ARRETE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Mon père prend un des couteaux dans la veste de Calista, l'agite devant son nez pour la narguer, et commence lentement à lui couper la gorge. C'est une horreur, une véritable boucherie. Calista hurle, le sang coule en abondance dans la neige, mon père sourit. J'ai envie de me couvrir les yeux, mais je n'ose pas. Alors, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de regarder cette fille mourir. Cette fille qui me fait pitié, à gémir et à pleurer, même si je ne l'ai jamais connue. Tout au long du jeu, je l'ai vue comme une carrière redoutable et cruelle. Mais là, elle était devenue une quelconque et faible jeune fille de 16 ans. Mon père continue à la mutiler de toutes parts, et elle continue à hurler. Il reprend de la neige et la force à la prendre dans sa bouche. À nouveau, le visage de Calista se recouvre de cloques sanglantes alors qu'elle recrache la neige en hurlant de douleur. Elle est totalement défigurée. Par les cloques formées par la neige et aussi par les entailles que mon père lui a fait, partout sur le visage. Alors, mon père saisit sa hache et égorge Calista d'un coup sec. Je sursaute alors que la tête de Calista se penche sur le côté, et que le sang coule abondamment de l'énorme entaille que mon père a fait.

_ Finalement, le sort ne t'a pas été favorable, Calista. Désolé, mais de toute façon, tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi.

Le dernier canon retentit et mon père se lève, un air de victoire au visage, tandis que la voix du début lance :

_ Mesdames et messieurs, le vainqueur des 46èmes Hunger Games est Ethen Kentwell du District 2 !

Puis, mon père éteint, et je reste sans bouger, un long moment, toujours choquée. J'essaie de respirer lentement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de violences de toute ma vie. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt à faire de tes Hunger Games des Jeux dignes des miens, Clove. Lance froidement mon père.

Puis, mes parents quittent la pièce. Aussitôt qu'ils sont partis, je me rue aux toilettes et vomis tout ce que je peux vomir. C'est horrible. J'ai encore ces images dans ma tête. Ces images de mon père tuant tous ces jeunes le premier jour à la Corne, tuant ses alliés du 1 et du 4, tuant Calista... il a tué Calista d'une manière totalement barbare, comme s'il avait adoré chaque seconde, chaque cri de douleur qu'elle avait poussé. Je me demande quelles étaient leurs relations dans le District 2. Est-ce qu'ils se détestaient ? Ou pire, est-ce qu'ils étaient amis, comme Cato et moi ? Si jamais, je devais me retrouver face à Cato dans les Jeux, est-ce qu'il me tuerait comme ça ? Non, non, Cato ne pourrait jamais me tuer avec tant de barbarie. Jamais il ne pourrait. J'étais sa Clovely, n'est-ce pas ? Sa meilleure amie. Et on ne tue pas sa meilleure amie, non ?

Une fois que j'ai finis de vomir, je m'effondre contre le mur en pleurant. Mes parents ne viennent pas pour voir si je vais bien. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je les déteste. Mon père, surtout.

**PDV Cato**

Quand j'arrive le lundi matin au Centre, c'est sans surprise que je vois Clove s'entraîner. Elle arrive souvent avant moi.

_ Salut, Clove ! je lance d'un ton enjoué en me postant à côté d'elle.

_ Salut, Cato. me répond-elle sur un ton distant, voire un peu froid.

Je la dévisage, un peu surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui.

_Elle ment._ Je vois très bien qu'elle ment. Il s'est passé un truc qui l'a perturbée, et elle ne veut pas m'en parler. Ça me vexe. On était pas censés tout se dire ? Pourquoi elle me fait croire qu'elle va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourquoi elle ne me dit pas ce qu'il ne va pas ? Logan, Garett, Gilhem, Lucya et Sasha arrivent, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Lucya va voir Clove, tandis que je discute avec les autres. Quelques instants plus tard, Lucya revient, une expression confuse sur le visage.

_ Clove ne va pas bien. J'ai été la voir, et elle m'a demandé de la laisser seule. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pourquoi elle ne veut pas me le dire ? Je suis sa meilleure amie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je vais bientôt le savoir. je murmure.

_ Pourquoi ? Si elle ne me l'a pas dit à moi, pourquoi elle le dirait à toi ?

_ Parce-qu'il y a des choses qu'elle me dit plus facilement qu'à toi, Lucya. Comme il y a des choses qu'elle te dit plus facilement qu'à moi.

Puis, je me dirige vers Clove, qui lance distraitement quelques couteaux sur des cibles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Clove ?

_ Mais rien. Tout va bien.

_ Je sais que tu mens. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Laisse tomber, Cato. C'est pas grave. Si je ne l'ai pas dit à Lucya, je ne te le dirais pas à toi non plus. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_ Allez, Clove... tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. T'es ma petite Clovely, hein ?

Je caresse ses cheveux, mais elle se dégage vivement et me fixe d'un regard perçant. Puis, elle rétorque méchamment :

_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom débile ! Je ne suis pas ta Clovely ! Je m'appelle _Clove_, c'est pas si dur que ça ! Et je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas t'en parler, donc fiche moi la paix ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux voir personne. Bouge de là tout de suite.

Je reste un instant sous le choc suite à ses paroles. Je suis blessé. J'en ai presque envie de pleurer. Pourquoi Clove s'en prenait-elle à moi ? Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Clove...

_ Au lieu de m'embêter, tu ferais mieux de me rejoindre pour qu'on s'entraîne. Au moins, on aura des bonnes notes, contrairement à la dernière évaluation.

_ De quoi tu parles ? On a eu de très bonnes notes ! On a eu la même note au corps-à-corps, et je suis sûr que tu as eu de supers notes à l'évaluation solo !

_ Mes parents pensent pas pareil.

Alors je comprends tout. Bien sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. J'aurais dû comprendre dès le début. C'est ses parents, comme toujours. Ils avaient dû lui faire une réflexion en recevant les résultats de l'évaluation. Bien sûr, mes parents m'avaient aussi dit des trucs du genre «Tu aurais pu faire mieux», mais bon, j'étais habitué. Mais Clove avait l'air vraiment bouleversée. Ses parents avaient dû faire preuve d'une vraie méchanceté.

_ Qu'est-ce que tes parents t'ont dit, Clove ?

_ Je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Et depuis quand tu ne me parles pas de tes parents ? C'est tout le temps à moi que tu en parles.

_ Là j'ai pas envie. Alors soit tu es venu me voir pour qu'on s'entraîne, soit tu es venu pour parler alors tu peux repartir.

Puis, elle se tourne à nouveau vers les couteaux. Je suis choqué. Pourquoi Clove ne veut pas me parler de ses parents ? Elle m'en parle toujours ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer de si horrible pour qu'elle ne veuille pas me le dire. Je soupire profondément. De toute évidence, je n'aurais pas mes réponses tout de suite.

_ Je le saurais bien à un moment donné, Clove.

Puis, je retourne voir le groupe. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me suive, mais non. Elle reste seule aux couteaux.

_ Alors ? demande Lucya.

_ Il y a un truc qui ne va _vraiment _pas. Elle m'a crié dessus. Elle ne m'avait jamais crié dessus, avant.

_Je sais. Mais on dirait qu'elle ne va pas nous en parler.

Et tout le reste de la journée, elle reste dans sa bulle, sans rien dire. À midi, elle mange avec nous mais ne se mêle pas aux conversations, elle garde les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et Lucya non plus. Quand on s'entraîne, avec Clove, c'est toujours dans le silence. Elle ne m'adresse pas un mot. Et ça me blesse. Clove est ma meilleure amie, elle devrait se confier à moi. Au lieu de ça, elle se ferme à tout le monde, même à moi.

Le soir, à 18h, tout le monde s'apprête à partir, sauf moi. Je reste tous les soirs jusqu'à 19h30. Clove aussi. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lui parler. Mais quand je retourne dans le gymnase, pas de Clove. Ça, ce n'est pas normal. Clove reste tous les soirs jusqu'à 19h30 pour s'entraîner. Où est-elle, alors ? Alors que je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, j'aperçois Lucya qui rassemble ses affaires.

_ Lucya ! T'as vu Clove ?

_ Euh... non. Elle est pas censée s'entraîner ?

_ Si, mais elle n'est pas là.

Lucya se mord la lèvre inférieure, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

_ C'est pas normal. Et elle a été bizarre toute la journée.

_ Je sais.

_ Ma maman va arriver, mais je peux lui demander d'attendre et...

_ Non, non, vas-y. Je vais la trouver.

_ Promis ?

_ Bien sûr que oui, t'en fais pas.

_ D'accord. Trouve la vite Cato.

Des larmes dansent dans les yeux de Lucya, et je lui presse l'épaule pour la consoler.

_ Ça va aller, Lucya.

_ J'espère.

Puis elle s'éloigne. Quand elle est partie, je me lance immédiatement à la recherche de Clove. Mais je ne la trouve nulle part. Et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être ? Alors que je la cherche dans les couloirs, je croise Alison.

_ Cato ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu t'entraînais !

_ Où est Clove ? je demande de but en blanc, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

_ Je l'ai vue se diriger vers l'arrière cour toute à l'heure.

_ Merci.

Je cours presque à l'arrière cour et la balaye du regard, à la recherche de Clove. Puis, je la vois. Elle est assise, sur le petit pont au-dessus de la rivière. Je la rejoins rapidement.

_ Clove ! Je t'ai cherchée partout.

_ J'aime bien aller là quand ça ne va pas trop.

_ Donc ça ne va pas ?

Elle baisse les yeux et ne répond rien, consciente d'en avoir trop dit. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et me penche vers elle.

_ Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle secoue la tête, et je la vois essuyer ses joues. _Elle pleure ?_

_ Clove ? Tu... tu pleures ?

Elle renifle avant que d'autres larmes ne dégoulinent à nouveau de ses yeux, sans qu'elle cherche à les essuyer. Je suis sous le choc. Je n'ai _jamais_ vu Clove pleurer. Tout simplement car pleurer n'était pas le genre de choses que Clove faisait. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Clove était une dure à cuire, elle affrontait les problèmes sans jamais pleurer. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ Clove...

_ Je suis nulle...

_ De quoi tu parles, enfin ? T'es l'une des meilleures élèves !

_ Mes parents pensent pas pareil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, encore ? Dis le moi, Clove.

_ Que... que mes notes étaient nulles.

_ T'as eu quoi, comme notes ?

_ 9/10 au lancer de couteau, 6,5/10 au tir à l'arc et au corps-à-corps, sans doute la même note que toi, 7/10.

_ Eh bien ? C'est des supers notes ! Je te rappelle que tu es en première année, Clove !

_ Je sais, mais mes parents disent que s'ils ne sont pas exigeants dès maintenant, je ferais n'importe quoi.

_ C'est eux qui disent n'importe quoi. T'es super douée, peut-être même plus que moi. Et s'ils ne sont pas capables de voir ça, eh bien... tant pis pour eux. Si c'est pour qu'ils n'aient que des avis négatifs, alors leur avis ne compte pas. Mais... mon avis, il compte pour toi, hein, Clove ?

_ Bien sûr. Plus que l'avis de n'importe qui d'autre.

_ Alors écoute moi : tu es la fille la plus douée des premières années, et tu es sans doute l'une des plus douées de tout le Centre. D'accord ? Et n'oublie jamais ça.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?

_ Oui. Et je ne te mentirais jamais. Je te le promets.

_ Je te crois. Je te ferais toujours confiance.

Je lui fit un sourire avant de la serrer fort dans mes bras. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de moi, et me dit, sur un ton un peu hésitant, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

_ Il y a aussi... autre chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Mon père... il m'a montré l'enregistrement de ses Jeux. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait être aussi horrible.

Je vois qu'elle est sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Quand j'avais 6 ans, mon père m'avait aussi montré l'enregistrement de ses Jeux, qui se passaient dans le désert. C'était horrible. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi impitoyable. Le voir tuer sadiquement tous ces gens, alors que je n'avais que 6 ans, était une horrible torture. J'en avais été malade pendant des jours. Je sais que je devrais moi aussi être obligé de faire ça dans l'arène, quand j'aurais 18 ans, mais voir ces images à 6 ans m'avait profondément choqué.

_ Mon père m'a montré ses Jeux quand j'avais 6 ans.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je vois qu'elle est quelque peu... soulagée. Soulagée de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un qui comprend.

_ Et comment tu as réagi ?

_ J'ai vomis.

_ J'ai vomis aussi. C'est affreux. On est trop jeunes pour voir ça. Quand on sera dans l'arène, on sera assez âgés pour le supporter, mais pas là.

_ Je sais. Mais nos parents sont cinglés.

_ C'est vrai. Cato... si on se retrouve la même année dans l'arène... tu arriverais à me tuer ?

_ On sera jamais dans l'arène la même année, Clove.

_ Oui, mais si...

_ Il n'y a pas de «mais», ni de «si». On ne sera jamais dans l'arène la même année. Je te le promets.

_ Je te fais confiance.

Elle me tend la main, et je prends sa main dans la sienne, je la serre fort. Elle me sourit, et je réponds à son sourire. Je sais qu'elle me croit. Je ne mentirais jamais à Clovely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à vous signaler, histoire que vous ne soyez pas largués, que ce chapitre se passe quelques années plus tard : Clove a 13 ans, Cato a 16 ans. Pourquoi ce saut dans le futur ? Vous verrez ! Le rating est T à partir de ce chapitre.**

**PDV Clove**

C'est le dernier jour de l'année scolaire au Centre, 3 jours avant la Moisson. Chaque année, c'est pareil : la plupart des élèves présents sont surtout des dernières années, qui veulent s'entraîner à fond avant la Moisson. Pour ce qui est des autres, ils viennent surtout s'ils en ont envie, car les dernières années monopolisent la plupart des ateliers. Mais tous les ans, Cato, Logan, Garett, Gilhem, Lucya, Sasha et moi on vient. Quelques autres viennent aussi. On s'entraîne moins que d'habitude, évidemment, mais dès qu'un atelier est libre, on saute presque dessus. Mais comme la plupart du temps, ce sont des dernières années sur les ateliers, on a beaucoup de temps à tuer. Comme maintenant, par exemple.

_ Y en a marre des dernières années qui squattent les ateliers, sérieux ! râla Garett.

_ C'est tous les ans comme ça, autant qu'on s'y fasse. répondit Cato en haussant les épaules.

_ Oui, mais bon, du coup, on peut pas s'entraîner, ça soûle. je soupire. Je déteste ça, le dernier jour, quand les dernières années squattent tous les ateliers et qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'en avoir un de libre.

_ On a qu'à faire un jeu, en attendant. Vous dites quoi de action ou vérité ? propose Lucya.

On la regarde tous, perplexes. Lucya n'est quand même pas sérieusement en train de nous proposer de jouer à ce jeu stupide, si ?

_ T'es pas sérieuse, Lucya, j'espère ? je lance, pas vraiment motivée à jouer à un jeu puéril.

_ Oh, allez, Clove ! Ça peut être marrant !

_ Ouais. Pourquoi pas ? répond Cato, l'air un peu blasé.

_ C'est une blague ? Cato, arrête, pas toi !

Mais au fur et à mesure, les autres acceptent aussi, et je suis obligée d'accepter, pour pas passer pour la plombeuse d'ambiance de service.

_ Bon allez, tant qu'à faire... Logan ! Action ou vérité ? je lance sur un ton ennuyé, histoire de bien faire comprendre à ma puérile meilleure amie ce que je pense de son jeu débile.

_ Vérité. répond Logan.

_ Poule mouillée. T'as peur de l'action que je pourrais te coller ?

_ La ferme, Kentwell, et balance ta question.

_ Très bien alors... il y a-t-il une fille qui te plaît, au Centre ?

_ Oui.

_ Et c'est qui ?

_ Une question à la fois, Clove. Si tu veux savoir qui c'est, tu vas devoir attendre que je choisisse à nouveau vérité.

_Abruti._ Je le fusille du regard, ce qui le fait sourire, alors qu'il se tourne vers Garett et lance :

_ Eh, le roux, action ou vérité ?

_ Action.

_ Bravo, voilà un vrai mec. Tope-la, Garett. je lance en tendant ma main à Garett, qui tape dedans.

_ On se passera de tes commentaires, Kentwell. Alors, Garett, ton action sera... d'aller pincer les fesses d'Emelyne.

On rigole tous en se tournant vers Emelyne, qui est en pleine discussion avec ses fidèles suivantes, Loraly et Armelyn. Emelyne n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser toucher les fesses impunément. Je crois que le seul mec qu'elle laisserait faire ça serait Cato – eh oui, elle a toujours le même béguin débile pour lui après toutes ces années – mais bon, elle peut oublier, vu que Cato en a totalement rien à faire d'elle.

_ Elle va te défoncer, mon gars ! rigole Cato en donnant une tape dans le dos de Garett.

_ T'as de la chance, si tu reviens en vie, car elle va sûrement t'arracher les yeux ! renchérit Gilhem.

_ Qui ? Emelyne ? Pitié. Cette pauvre fille ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. T'inquiète, Garett, tu peux y aller tranquille, même si elle te touche, tu vas pas mourir. je ricane.

_ Elle a raison. Honnêtement, j'aurais eu plus peur si ça avait été Clove. J'y vais.

Il se lève, et on se retient tous d'éclater de rire alors qu'il se dirige vers Emelyne. Il tend une main pour lui pincer la fesse gauche, et je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour retenir mon éclat de rire. La réaction d'Emelyne est immédiate. Elle fait volte-face, et, rouge de colère, envoie une grande gifle dans la figure de Garett.

_ T'es vraiment un gros porc, Poil de carotte ! Me touche plus jamais ! glapit-elle de cette même voix aiguë pathétique que lorsqu'elle avait 9 ans. Et elle a _15 ans._ En gros, sa voix est comme elle : pathétique.

Garett revient vers nous, un peu sonné, la joue rouge. On rit tous aux éclats, et Emelyne, qui a dû se douter qu'on y était pour quelque chose, nous foudroie du regard. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et elle se retourne en levant les yeux au ciel. Emelyne et moi nous détestons toujours aussi cordialement. C'est le genre de dinde sans cervelle que je déteste. Enfin, en attendant la dinde sans cervelle a fait une jolie marque sur la joue de Garett, et on en rigole bien.

_ Ouais, ouais... c'est ça... rigolez. Enfin, là, c'est mon tour de lancer le défi, hein ! grommelle Garett.

_ Mais vas-y, Garett ! lance Cato sur un ton narquois.

_ Rigole pas trop, Hadley. Car c'est ton tour. Action ou vérité ?

_ Action ou vérité ?

_ Action, évidemment.

_ Embrasse Clove.

Le sourire de Cato s'efface, et le mien aussi. Tout le groupe est sous le choc. Garett n'est pas sérieux, là ? Il connaît très bien ma relation avec Cato. Il sait que Cato et moi, on est meilleurs amis, on est comme frère et sœur. On ne _peut pas_ s'embrasser. Ça serait limite... de l'inceste.

_ Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle. je lance sèchement.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Franchement, tu sais très bien pourquoi elle dit ça, Garett. Elle craint, ton action, là. intervient Cato.

_ Tu te dégonfles, Cato ? lance Garett avec un petit sourire narquois.

Je vois les yeux de Cato lancer des éclairs dans la direction de Garett. Je reconnais ce regard. Cato déteste qu'on le taquine, et qu'on remette son cran en question. Bref, il déteste les phrases du genre «Tu te dégonfles ?», car Cato n'est pas le genre à se dégonfler. Alors, il se tourne vers moi, se penche et pose rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir ou de réaliser le fait que mon meilleur ami, que je considère comme un grand frère, vient juste de m'embrasser.

_ Il faut qu'on y croit, hein. ricane Garett.

Je le fusille du regard. Mais à quoi il joue, bordel ? C'est quoi son délire ? Il est si vexé qu'on se soit foutu de lui à propos de la gifle d'Emelyne, ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, car Cato attrape mon menton et m'embrasse à nouveau. _Réellement,_ cette fois, si on peut le dire. Rien à voir avec le premier petit bisou. Là, Cato m'embrasse presque... passionnément. C'est assez... gênant. Heureusement, il n'essaie pas d'y mettre la langue. Ça serait encore plus bizarre. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lui rends son baiser, puis il s'écarte. La chaleur me monte aux joues, alors que j'essaie d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de se passer. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je n'avais jamais été embrassée. Du moins, jamais avant ce jour.

Mon premier baiser a eu lieu avec mon meilleur ami. Et le pire, c'est que je crois que j'ai aimé ça.

**PDV Cato**

On a enfin les ateliers libres pour s'entraîner. J'observe, de loin, Clove qui est à l'atelier des couteaux avec Lucya et Sasha. J'ai beau essayer de m'en empêcher, rien à faire, je n'arrête pas de penser à notre baiser. Les lèvres de Clove avaient été étonnement douces, et je m'étais surpris à aimer ce baiser.

_Non. Non, c'est mal._ Clove est presque comme ma petite sœur, il est hors de question que je pense à elle d'une autre manière. Et puis quoi encore ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser, et je n'en étais pas à mon premier. Clove si, par contre... est-ce qu'elle avait aimé ça ?

Mais... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, qu'elle ait aimé ça ou non ? C'est pas comme si ça allait se reproduire un jour. C'était juste une action stupide lancée par Garett. Rien de plus. Je crois que je suis encore sous l'effet «post-baiser». Quand ça sera passé, tout reviendra à la normale, et je pourrais me comporter en ami normal avec Clove. Je n'allais pas laisser un simple baiser, échangé à cause d'un défi, gâcher notre amitié. Clove et moi, on s'est promit de ne jamais rien laisser gâcher notre amitié. Et sortir ensemble gâcherait notre amitié, non ?

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par une main tapotant mon épaule. Je me retourne pour faire face à Logan. Il a sur son visage une expression d'hésitation que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

_ Logan, mon pote ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je peux te parler, deux secondes ?

_ Ouais, bien sûr.

Je pose l'épée que j'avais à la main sur une table et m'éloigne avec Logan. On s'assoit sur un banc.

_ Alors, Logan. De quoi tu veux me parler ?

_ De... de Clove.

Est-ce que... _non, pas possible._ Logan était-il en train de rougir ou je rêvais ? Incroyable. En presque 10 ans d'amitié, je n'avais jamais vu Logan rougir. Mais en quoi cela avait-il un rapport avec Clove ?

_ Pourquoi tu veux me parler de Clove ?

_ Ben, parce-que t'es son meilleur ami et... enfin, tu sais quand elle m'a demandé quelle fille du Centre me plaisait ?

_ Oui ?

_ Bah _elle_ me plaît.

J'en reste bouche-bée. Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Logan et Clove avaient toujours été des amis proches – bon, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle que moi mais quand même – mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse penser à elle d'une manière autre qu'amicale.

Mais peu importe. Je ne veux pas que Logan sorte avec Clove. Il avait eu plusieurs copines, et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça se soit toujours bien fini. Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux, – en même temps, on est pas vraiment du genre à tomber amoureux, dans le District 2, on se contente de s'entraîner et de s'amuser – mais même. Je ne voulais pas qu'il traite Clove comme il avait traité ses anciennes copines. Et puis, elle avait 13 ans et lui 16 ans. Il était censé faire comme moi, et la considérer comme une petite sœur.

_ Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Logan.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce-que... Clove, c'est Clove. C'est notre amie. C'est ma meilleure amie. C'est un peu comme ma sœur, si tu veux. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, je sais comment t'es avec les filles quand elles finissent par te taper sur les nerfs. J'ai pas envie que tu fasses du mal à Clove.

_ Oh, arrête un peu, Cato. Honnêtement, je ne connais personne qui puisse faire du mal à Clove. J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, non plus, et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime non plus. Mais elle me plaît, et si je lui plais aussi, pourquoi pas ?

_ Oui, mais même. Mec, elle a 13 ans ! C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi, et ça devrait être comme une petite sœur pour toi aussi !

_ Relax, mec ! Elle a 13 ans, j'ai 16 ans, on a juste 3 ans de différence, fais pas comme si j'étais un gros pervers !

Logan est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Ça ne me fait pas rire, moi. Clove, c'est Clove. Et Clove et Logan, c'est un truc qui n'est pas censé arriver, point. Parce-que Clove est ma meilleure amie, parce-que je l'adore, parce-qu'elle a 13 ans, parce-que si elle sort avec Logan je vais être mis à l'écart, parce-que je l'ai embrassée, parce-que...

Mais de quoi je parle, moi ? Le fait que j'ai embrassé Clove n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que venait de me dire Logan ! Là n'est pas la question ! C'est pas comme si Clove me plaisait plus que comme une amie, non plus... c'est juste que... j'ai un peu l'impression que Logan veut me piquer ma meilleure amie. Je ne trouve pas ça juste. Et puis, comme je suis un peu comme le grand frère de Clove, j'imagine que je dois être un peu trop... protecteur, envers elle. Ça doit être pour ça que je prends toute cette histoire avec Logan trop à cœur.

_ T'as raison, mec. Je suis désolé, je suis toujours un peu à cran quand il s'agit de Clove. Mais bon, c'est un peu comme ma petite sœur. Donc tu comprends un peu pourquoi je réagis comme ça.

_ Oui, je comprends. Mais franchement, y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je vais être clair avec elle dès le début, je ne suis pas amoureux. Et elle n'est pas amoureuse non plus. Sérieusement, Clove n'est pas le genre de fille à être amoureuse. Mais si je lui plais aussi, alors pourquoi pas ? Après tout, on est jeunes. Et un jour, on entrera certainement aux Hunger Games, autant en profiter.

_ Ouais. T'as sans doute raison. Dans ce cas, vas-y, va parler à Clove.

_ C'est cool.

Il me fait un sourire en me tapotant dans le dos, avant de se diriger vers Clove. Ils échangent quelques mots avant de s'éloigner. Une drôle de sensation me prend. Je ne saurais pas mettre de mot dessus. Mais c'est sans doute rien. Clove est ma meilleure amie, Logan est mon meilleur ami, j'ai sans doute seulement peur d'être mis à l'écart s'ils sortent ensemble. De toute façon, ça ne peut être que ça. Rien de plus.

**PDV Clove**

Je discute avec Lucya et Sasha, quand cette dernière me murmure :

_ Eh, y a Logan qui arrive.

Je me retourne, et en effet, Logan vient vers nous en se tordant les mains... nerveusement. Ce qui est bizarre venant de lui, car Logan n'est jamais nerveux.

_ Hey, Summers. Ça va ? je lance sur un ton jovial.

_ Ouais, euh... je peux te parler ?

_ Euh... d'accord. Viens.

Je l'entraîne un peu plus loin, et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Alors ? De quoi tu veux me parler ?

_ Alors voilà, hum... ça fait quelques temps que... tu me plais. Je dis pas que je suis amoureux ou quoi que ce soit, hein, rien à voir, mais... tu as quelque chose. Tu me plais... physiquement. J'aime bien ta personnalité. Et... bah, on est jeunes, on sera un jour dans les Hunger Games, alors autant profiter de notre jeunesse. Et pour moi, profiter de ma jeunesse, c'est sortir avec des filles qui me plaisent. Alors, si je te plais aussi...

Je l'observe, bouche-bée. Alors comme ça, Logan est intéressé par moi... intéressant. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'hésite. Je dois accepter sa proposition, ou pas ? J'en sais trop rien... après tout, il n'est pas moche du tout, il a même plutôt un physique assez avantageux. Et puis, il l'a dit lui-même, autant profiter de notre jeunesse avant les Hunger Games. Mais d'un autre côté... Logan et moi sommes amis depuis super longtemps, ça serait bizarre. Et puis, il y a ce baiser avec Cato...

Mais de quoi je parle ? C'était rien, ce baiser. Juste un défi stupide. Bon, ok, Cato est plutôt beau, et embrasse assez bien, mais... c'est comme mon frère. Je ne peux pas sortir avec Cato, et je ne le pourrais jamais. Par contre, Logan... je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, mais on se plaît physiquement. Et ça suffira. On sera juste deux jeunes qui profiteront de leur jeunesse pour s'amuser. Alors, je lui réponds, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

_ D'accord. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu me plais physiquement aussi.

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le laisse faire. Ça fait deux fois dans la même journée qu'un ami m'embrasse. Enfin, Logan est mon petit ami, maintenant. Argh... ça fait trop bizarre, dit comme ça. J'ai pas envie de me transformer en une de ces filles guimauves qui ne vivent que pour leur copain. Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme Emelyne. Mais je ne le serais jamais. Logan et moi, c'est juste pour le fun.

Je tourne la tête, et j'aperçois Cato. Ce dernier baisse les yeux au sol avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Je rêve ou j'ai vu de... la tristesse, dans son regard. Mais non, je raconte n'importe quoi. Cato est mon meilleur ami. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films.

**Voilà, donc pour ceux qui se demandent encore pourquoi ce bond dans le futur : il fallait une évolution dans la relation Cato/Clove. Et pour moi, le meilleur moyen de faire cette évolution était de les faire grandir de quelques années, donc j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	6. Chapter 6

**PDV Cato**

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mis à l'écart. On est tous ensemble au réfectoire – même si les cours sont terminés depuis une semaine, il reste deux semaines avant la Moisson, donc certains restent pour se perfectionner encore un peu – et Clove et Logan n'arrêtent pas de rigoler et de plaisanter ensemble. Ok, ils sortent ensemble, je veux bien croire. Et qu'ils soient amoureux ou que ce soit juste pour le fun, je m'en fiche pas mal. Seulement, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ils me mettent beaucoup à l'écart, alors qu'ils sont censés être mes meilleurs amis. Et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Ils sont ensemble depuis quoi ? Une semaine ? Et Clove m'a à peine adressé la parole. Ben non, elle est trop occupée avec son nouveau mec. Il faut vraiment que j'ai une conversation avec les deux, car ça devient plus qu'insupportable.

_ Clove ? je lance.

Elle ne m'entend pas – ou fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre, peu importe – et continue à rigoler avec les autres.

_ Clove ! je relance, plus fort cette fois et elle tourne la tête vers moi.

_ Excuse-moi. Oui ?

Je soupire, agacé. Je ne vais pas lui parler de ça ici, je ne veux pas faire une scène. Mais après manger, je ne vais pas la louper. J'en ai marre qu'elle me traite comme... tout sauf un meilleur ami. Je suis pas son chien, moi, et il va falloir qu'elle se le mette dans la tête. Elle peut pas se permettre de faire comme si j'existais plus et de m'adresser à peine la parole tout ça parce-que mademoiselle a un petit ami, qu'elle l'aime ou pas.

_ Laisse tomber. Je t'en parlerais après.

Elle hausse les épaules, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. La Clove que je connais, _ma_ Clove, ma meilleure amie, aurait insisté pour le savoir _dans la seconde_. Mais là, c'est comme si elle se fichait totalement de ce que je voulais lui dire. Peut-être que finalement, elle n'est plus ma Clove. Si ça se trouve, elle n'est peut-être même plus ma meilleure amie. Quel genre de meilleure amie agirait comme ça ? En tout cas, je suis blessé, et il faut qu'elle le sache. Donc, je finis mon repas en silence, et quand on a tous fini, je l'attrape par le bras à la sortie du réfectoire et l'entraîne plus loin. Les autres ne semblent pas avoir fait attention à notre absence, et tant mieux. Car vu tout ce que j'ai à lui dire, on risque d'en avoir pour un moment.

_ Mais tu fais quoi, là ? me demande-t-elle, un peu énervée.

_ Je devais te parler, à moins bien sûr que tu l'aies oublié.

_ Me parler de quoi ?

_ De ton comportement ces derniers jours.

Je sais que je l'ai vexée. Je le sais car elle hausse les sourcils avant de plisser les yeux et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Mon comportement ?

_ Parfaitement.

_ Et quel est ton problème avec mon comportement ?

_ J'en sais rien, moi, peut-être le fait que tu m'adresses à peine quelques mots depuis presque une semaine. Ça te dit rien ?

À la base, je n'avais pas envie de m'énerver, mais c'est plus fort que moi, depuis le début de la semaine elle me fait péter les plombs, je la supporte plus. Clove ne se démonte pas, et me foudroie du regard. Je sais que ça va partir en grosse dispute, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Je suis limite sur le point de m'excuser. Mais non. Hors de question. Je ne vais pas faire profil bas devant princesse Clove tout en sachant qu'_elle_ ne s'excusera pas de me mettre à l'écart depuis le début de la semaine. Elle a besoin que je lui mette les points sur les «I».

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Cato. soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ah oui, je raconte n'importe quoi ? Alors le fait que tu me parles à peine, je l'ai inventé ? Le fait que tu m'ignores à moitié, je l'ai inventé aussi ? Et que penses-tu du fait que maintenant, je ne sais même plus si je dois encore te considérer comme ma meilleure amie étant donné que je ne sais pas si toi tu me considères encore comme ton meilleur ami si on en juge le peu de mots qu'on a échangé depuis...

_ Depuis quoi ? Depuis que je sors avec Logan ?

_ Oui, c'est exactement, ouais !

_ J'y crois pas... me dis pas que t'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, là.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Ça a tout simplement à voir avec le fait que j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con !

_ Je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. Logan et moi, c'est juste pour le fun, arrête de t'exciter.

_ Pour le fun, t'es sûre ? Parce-que vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, depuis le début de la semaine. C'est très mignon.

_ Bon, d'accord, c'est pour le fun, mais il y a quand même une attirance, oui et alors ? Franchement, Cato, ton numéro de jalousie est réellement pathétique.

_ Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a _pas_ de jalousie là-dedans ! J'ai juste besoin de savoir si ma meilleure amie est encore là ou si elle a été totalement remplacée par la garce que j'ai devant moi !

En voyant l'expression blessée de Clove, je regrette immédiatement mes paroles. _Merde. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort._ N'empêche, pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression que Clove va se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle retrouve bien vite son masque de froideur, et me répond, d'une voix glaciale :

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

Malgré sa colère, je sens que sa voix tremble un peu, et j'ai presque envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que non, je n'en pense pas un mot. L'ennui, c'est que... là, tout de suite, ce que je lui ai dit, je le pense. Peut-être que plus tard, je ne le penserais plus, mais là, je le pense réellement. Clove se comporte vraiment comme une salope avec moi et j'en peux plus. Je suis censé être son meilleur ami et elle me traite comme un chien. Je la reconnais vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Clove se comporte comme une garce avec les gens – elle adore ça, elle le dit elle-même – mais c'est la première fois qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec moi. Et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Alors, je lui réponds, d'un ton glacial que je ne reconnais pas :

_ Ouais. Ouais, c'est vraiment ce que je pense de toi. Désolé, princesse, mais trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à traiter comme un chien, car c'est pas mon rôle.

Clove recule d'un pas, comme si je l'avais giflée. Puis, elle me fusille du regard, et répond :

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'être ami avec une garce, donc je pense que je vais te libérer de ce poids là en arrêtant de te parler.

_ Mais oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Arrête de me parler. C'est ce que tu fais depuis une semaine, de toute façon.

Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grands pas, tandis que je frappe le mur derrière moi de frustration. _Putain ! _Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que son attitude m'avait blessée. Sauf que Clove n'avait absolument rien compris. Et maintenant, voilà que j'étais brouillé avec celle qui était ma meilleure amie depuis des années. _Génial._ En tout cas, une chose est sûre : c'est pas moi qui irait faire le premier pas pour m'excuser.

Sauf que j'ai oublié un petit détail : les entraînements. Et Clove est ma partenaire d'entraînement. On va devoir s'entraîner ensemble alors qu'on vient de se disputer. _L'ambiance risque d'être très tendue,_ je songe en ouvrant à contrecœur les grandes portes du gymnase. Clove est déjà aux ateliers couteaux et épées, et je la rejoins en traînant des pieds. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle fait comme si je n'étais pas là, et je fais de même. Elle lance quelques couteaux sur les cibles, et je devine à sa manière de le faire qu'elle essaie de se défouler. Je me défoule à mon tour sur des mannequins. Puis, après, viennent les entraînements en duo, et je me dis que c'est là que ça va se corser. Et je n'ai pas tort.

_ Heureusement que l'année est finie. L'an prochain, je pourrais choisir un autre partenaire d'entraînement. me lance-t-elle méchamment.

Elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu ? Très bien.

_ Bien sûr. Tu choisiras Logan, puis j'aurais qu'à choisir Loraly. J'aurais peut-être quelqu'un à ma hauteur, comme ça.

Bien sûr, je raconte n'importe quoi. Loraly est pire que nulle. Mais j'ai envie de vexer, de provoquer Clove, et ça marche. Avec un grognement de rage, elle me pousse brutalement avant de quitter le gymnase et de claquer la porte avec fracas, ce que personne ne manque de remarquer. Juste après son départ, Logan s'approche de moi et demande :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Tiens, lui aussi j'ai quelques petits trucs à lui dire. Lui aussi est soi-disant mon «meilleur ami» et lui aussi s'amuse à me mettre de côté depuis le début de la semaine. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avec ses ex-copines, à noter.

_ Tu veux le savoir, Logan ? Ce qu'elle a, c'est que mademoiselle ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise ses 4 vérités en face.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Du fait que vous me mettez tous les deux à l'écart, depuis le début de la semaine.

_ À l'écart ? Arrête, t'es complètement parano...

_ Commence pas non plus, Logan. Clove m'a déjà pris pour un con, toute à l'heure, alors joue pas à ça non plus !

_ Je vois pas où est le mal, on ne fait que s'amuser !

_ Très bien, amusez-vous, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Mais tu crois que c'est une raison pour me mettre à l'écart ?

_ Arrête, Cato, ça suffit maintenant.

_ Ouais, je vais arrêter là, ouais, ça vaut mieux. Pas moyen de vous parler, de toute façon, ça revient à parler à des murs.

Puis, sans le laisser répondre, je me rue dans le fond du gymnase, vers les mannequins, pour passer ma rage sur eux.

**PDV Clove**

Après ma dispute avec Cato, je me suis isolée dans le couloir pour pleurer. Pleurer n'est pas quelque chose qui est dans mon caractère, mais là, j'ai besoin d'évacuer. Je déteste me disputer avec Cato. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prend. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. D'accord, c'est vrai que depuis le début de la semaine, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé. Je dois même dire que je l'ai un peu mis de côté. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je voulais juste m'amuser avec Logan. Je ne suis même pas amoureuse de Logan. C'est juste pour nous amuser, et Cato le sait, alors pourquoi il le prend comme ça.

Puis, je me rappelle ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est pas le fait que je sois avec Logan qui le dérange. C'est le fait que je le mette à l'écart. Et c'est vrai qu'il a raison. Mais ses insultes... ça m'a vraiment blessée. Jamais Cato ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Ça fait vraiment mal. Même si je suis consciente de l'avoir blessé, moi aussi.

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par la porte du gymnase qui s'ouvre sur Lucya. Elle m'aperçoit et s'assoit à côté de moi.

_ Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle.

J'essuie mes larmes sans répondre, et elle me presse affectueusement l'épaule.

_ Tu veux pas m'en parler ?

_ C'est rien, Lucya. C'est juste que... je me suis pris la tête avec Cato et ça me soule.

_ Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ J'ai même pas envie d'en parler.

_ Clove, ça change rien au fait que Cato et toi vous allez forcément vous reparler.

_ Peut-être pas...

_ Bien sûr que si, vous êtes amis depuis des années ! Vous êtes vraiment proches, tellement que des fois, en tant que ta meilleure amie, ça me rend jalouse. Tu veux vraiment pas me dire à quel propos c'était ?

_ Il dit que... je le mets de côté, depuis le début de la semaine.

_ Bah... c'est un peu vrai, non ?

Je ne dis rien. Je ne dis rien, je soupire, car je sais qu'elle a raison. J'ai mis Cato de côté. J'ai été une amie merdique. Mais comme je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime admettre ses torts, je préfère ne rien répondre. Lucya le sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me pousse pas à admettre que j'ai tort. Elle préfère me donner des conseils :

_ Essaies de lui parler. Vous n'allez pas rester comme ça, c'est trop stupide de gâcher votre amitié à cause d'une dispute.

_ Mais comment je suis censée faire ça ?

_ C'est simple, c'est ton meilleur ami, alors vas-y naturellement ! Déjà, pourquoi il dit que tu le mets de côté ?

_ Il dit que c'est depuis que je sors avec Logan.

_ Et Logan, tu ressens quoi, exactement, pour lui ? Tu m'as dit qu'il te plaisait et qu'il t'attirait, mais est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

_ J'y ai réfléchi et... non. Logan et moi, c'est juste pour nous amuser, depuis le début.

_ C'est juste un flirt, alors.

_ Voilà.

_ Dans ce cas, ça ne vaut pas la peine de te disputer avec Cato.

Encore une fois, je reste sans voix. Elle marque un point. Après tout, Logan et moi, on est ensemble juste pour s'amuser, alors même si on devait rompre, ça ne nous ferait rien, ni à lui, ni à moi. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre Cato. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser Cato.

_ T'as raison. je finis par répondre.

_ Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seule ?

_ Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Elle me sourit, me prend dans ses bras avant de retourner au gymnase, quand Logan arrive à son tour. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Ça tombe bien qu'il soit là. J'ai à lui parler, aussi.

_ Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

_ Ouais. Mais faut que je te parle.

_ Moi aussi.

_Ça va être rapide,_ je pense alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi.

_ Je suppose que Cato t'a parlé à toi aussi... je commence.

_ Oui. Et il a raison. En tant qu'amis, on a pas assuré.

_ C'est sûr. Puis je me dis que... toi et moi, on devrait arrêter ce qu'on fait. C'était bien de s'amuser, et c'est vrai qu'il y a eu une attirance, mais j'ai pas envie que Cato se sente mal.

_ Moi non plus. Puis au final, nous deux, on est rien de plus que des amis, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Si. Autant ne pas gâcher ça. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les filles en couple, ça c'est le truc d'Emelyne. Moi, je suis ici pour gagner un jour les Hunger Games.

_ Je crois que tout le monde est ici pour ça, à part Emelyne, en fait. À mon avis, elle espérait sans doute faire la belle devant les mecs, sauf qu'elle est nulle, donc y a pas grand monde qui veut d'elle.

Je rigole. Ça fait du bien de lui parler à nouveau comme à un ami. Même si, en y réfléchissant, c'est ce qu'on a fait depuis le début de la semaine. On ne s'amusait pas à roucouler pathétiquement.

_ Je suis contente qu'on soit à nouveau amis.

_ Moi aussi.

Il me sourit, me presse l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, et je soupire. Il va falloir que je parle à Cato. Mais là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. J'ai juste envie d'être seule, donc je vais là où je vais quand je veux être seule.

**PDV Cato**

Je me rends dans l'arrière-cour, car je sais que Clove y est. Et je n'ai pas envie de rester brouillé avec elle. En fait, dès que Logan m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, je m'étais mis à sa recherche. Même si elle m'avait dit que Logan et elle, ce n'était que pou s'amuser, je voulais être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut. Je la trouve exactement où je savais que j'allais la trouver. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, et elle ne semble pas me remarquer, alors je lance :

_ Hey.

Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise.

_ Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

_ Je te connais, Kentwell.

Elle soupira, et je me lance :

_ Ecoute, à propos de toute à l'heure...

_ Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est de ma faute. J'ai été nulle, comme meilleure amie.

J'en reste bouche-bée, car Clove ne s'excuse que très rarement. Quand elle le fait, c'est qu'elle tient réellement à la personne. Donc, maintenant, je sais qu'elle me considère toujours comme son meilleur ami.

_ C'est vrai que t'as pas assuré. j'approuve.

Car après tout, si elle a décidé de s'excuser, autant en profiter.

_ J'ai rompu avec Logan.

_ Je sais. Ma question, c'est : pourquoi ?

_ Parce-qu'on s'est tous les deux rendus compte qu'on était juste amis et que même si on s'est beaucoup amusés, ça commençait à devenir ennuyant.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ?

Elle hésite un instant, avant de répondre :

_ Si, en partie. On a pas envie de te blesser.

_ Clove, si tu voulais continuer avec lui, c'est pas un problème, et...

_ Mais non, arrête. C'était juste pour déconner, on avait envie de faire un truc débile, on l'a fait.

_ C'était débile de nous engueuler, aussi.

_ C'est vrai. Et puis, je déteste m'engueuler avec toi.

Alors, elle me fait un sourire et me serre dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte. C'est vraiment bon de la retrouver, car moi non plus, j'aime pas m'engueuler avec Clove. Et puis, d'un côté... je suis plutôt content qu'elle soit plus avec Logan. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, peut-être parce-qu'elle me manquait trop, je sais pas, mais je suis content.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :**** Après m'être tâtée et retâtée, j'ai décidé de passer à la Moisson des 74èmes Hunger Games. Et oui, il faut entrer dans le vif de l'action, maintenant ;)**

**Et désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster !**

**PDV Clove**

Je ramène mes cheveux en un joli chignon et passe mes mains sur le jupon de ma robe bordeaux. Je me suis aussi maquillée, ce qui n'arrive pas toujours. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson des 74èmes Hunger Games, et je stresse. Non pas pour moi, – ce n'est pas mon année, et de toute façon, même si je devais y aller cette année ce qui n'arrivera pas, je saurais très bien me débrouiller – mais pour Cato. Il a 18 ans. C'est son année. Et même si j'ai confiance en ses capacités, j'ai peur de le perdre. Cato est mon meilleur ami, et si je ne l'ai plus avec moi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait se passer.

_Arrête d'y penser._ Cato est de loin le mec le plus fort du District 2. Je n'ai absolument rien à craindre. Il va gagner, puis revenir au District 2, me narguera avec sa victoire. Puis, quand j'aurais 18 ans, je gagnerais à mon tour, et après, tout irait bien.

_ Clove ! Cato est là ! appela ma mère.

Cato venait toujours me chercher les matins de Moissons pour qu'on y aille ensemble. C'était une tradition. J'enfile mes escarpins noirs à talons hauts et je descends les escaliers. Cato est attablé à la table de la cuisine avec ma mère. Quand j'arrive, Cato me dévisage, bouche-bée.

_ Quoi ? je demande, un peu interloquée devant son regard.

_ Rien... t'es jolie. répond-il comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

_ Merci. je réponds avec un sourire, rougissant un petit peu (mon Dieu, faites qu'il n'ait rien vu).

_ Bon. On y va ?

_ D'accord. À toute à l'heure, maman !

Puis, on sort. On marche un moment dans le silence, avant que je dise :

_ Cato... j'ai pas envie que tu te portes volontaire.

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est égoïste de dire ça alors que tu t'es entraîné toute ta vie pour ce moment mais... t'es mon meilleur ami, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il soupire avant de me prendre par les épaules pour m'obliger à le regarder.

_ Clove. Ça va aller.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de «mais». Fais-moi juste confiance, d'accord ? Tu sais que je peux gagner.

_ Oui. Tu peux gagner.

_ Alors, aies confiance en moi.

_ D'accord.

Il sourit et on reprend notre route. Je ne lui ai pas dit _toute _la vérité. L'ennui, c'est que même s'il gagne, – enfin, il _va_ gagner, là n'est pas la question – je sais qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même. Je vit au Village des Vainqueurs car mon père est un ancien vainqueur. Toutes les nuits, j'entends des cris dans le village, des cris d'anciens vainqueurs qui se réveillent après des cauchemars. Parfois, même mon père se réveille après un cauchemar, bien qu'il ait toujours cherché à me le cacher. Certains deviennent fous. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive à Cato. Je n'ai pas envie que ces Hunger Games brisent notre amitié.

On arrive à la Grande Place, et on fait la queue pour qu'ils nous prélèvent une goutte de sang. Puis, Cato me fait un signe de la main avant de rejoindre les autres garçons de 18 ans, et je réponds nerveusement à son signe avant d'aller me ranger avec les autres filles de 15 ans. Puis, Tana, notre escorte annuelle du Capitole, monte sur scène. Elle est toujours immonde, quand j'avais 12 ans, elle me faisait peur. Cette année, elle a tellement de fond de teint blanc qu'on dirait un fantôme. Elle a une perruque en mode coiffure de caniche bleue fluo, et un tailleur de la même couleur. Elle a également du rouge à lèvres, du fard à paupières et du mascara de cette couleur.

_ Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Avant de sélectionner les tributs, je vous propose de visionner un film tout droit venu du Capitole ! crie-t-elle de sa voix si insupportable.

Je ne prête même pas attention au film, qui est le même tous les ans. Tana, elle, est à fond dedans. Elle ferme les yeux et récite chaque parole, qu'elle connaît par cœur. Puis, le film s'arrête, et elle reprend la parole, de sa voix aigüe que je déteste.

_ Bien ! L'heure est maintenant venue de sélectionner le courageux jeune garçon et la courageuse jeune fille qui auront l'honneur de représenter le District 2 au 74èmes Hunger Games ! Et comme toujours... les dames d'abord !

Puis, elle se dirige vers la boule transparente, fait tourner un instant sa main à l'intérieur, avant de piocher un papier et de revenir au micro. Elle ouvre le papier bien lentement, pour faire durer le suspense, avant de tapoter sur son micro et d'annoncer :

_ Clove Kentwell !

Mon cœur rate un battement. _Non._ Ce n'est pas possible. Aller aux Hunger Games ne me pose pas de problèmes en soi. Après tout, ça serait le seul moyen pour que mes parents me traitent enfin avec considération. Sauf que ce n'est pas encore mon année. J'avais vraiment l'intention d'attendre mes 18 ans, pour me perfectionner encore, bien que je sois déjà la meilleure lanceuse de couteaux du Centre. Mais bon, maintenant que j'y suis... j'arbore mon sourire le plus arrogant et le plus meurtrier en avançant vers l'estrade. Tana me prend par les épaules, puis, avec un sourire, annonce :

_ Bien ! Passons à présent aux garçons.

Elle se dirige vers l'autre boule, sélectionne un papier avant d'annoncer :

_ Aidan Wilson.

Un frêle jeune garçon de 13 ans se dirige vers l'estrade, quand soudain, un jeune homme blond émerge des garçons de 18 ans avant d'hurler :

_ JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE !

Je sursaute, le cœur battant. Cato. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

**PDV Cato**

_ Clove Kentwell !

Non. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Clove n'a que 15 ans, ce n'est pas son année ! Je la vois avancer, le sourire aux lèvres vers l'estrade, et je tente de me rassurer. Clove est la meilleure lanceuse de couteaux du Centre. Elle peut gagner. Elle peut réellement gagner. Elle peut battre sans problème tous les tributs, même ceux du District 1, qui seront sans doute trop absorbés par leur physique, comme tous les ans. En tout cas, il est hors de question que je me porte volontaire. Tant pis pour ce que diront mes parents. Je m'en fiche totalement. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve là-dedans face à Clove. Jamais de la vie.

_ Aidan Wilson !

Un grand sourire de soulagement s'étire sur mes lèvres quand je vois une espèce de brindille de 13 ans se diriger vers l'estrade. Il ne tiendra jamais face à Clove. Puis, mon regard se pose sur le groupe des garçons de 16 ans, et mon sang se glace. Je vois Owen Tanner s'avancer, le sourire aux lèvres, inspirant un grand coup pour se préparer à crier. Et je sais qu'il s'apprête à se porter volontaire. Et je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Owen est un colosse, il tuerait Clove en un clin d'œil. Surtout qu'il la déteste. Il est un ami proche à Emelyne, et n'a jamais apprécié les crasses que Clove faisait à Emelyne. Il serait capable de s'en prendre à elle dès le bain de sang. Et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Owen ne touchera pas à un cheveu de ma meilleure amie, jamais. Alors, je ne réfléchis pas. Je pousse tous les autres garçons de 18 ans, et je hurle à pleins poumons :

_ JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE !

Aussitôt, tous les regards se portent sur moi. Furieux, Owen retourne à sa place. Aidan aussi s'empresse de retourner à sa place, m'adressant un bref «merci» au passage. Mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je vois, c'est Clove, droite comme un I sur l'estrade. Dans son regard se mêlent surprise et confusion. Elle ne doit sans doute pas comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. Je ne comprends pas vraiment non plus, j'ai agis par instinct. Car il était hors de question que je laisse Owen y aller avec elle. J'ai fais ça pour la protéger... alors qu'un seul d'entre nous sortira vivant d'ici.

_ Bon, eh bien, je vois qu'on a un volontaire ! Approche, mon garçon ! lance Tana sur un ton toujours aussi jovial.

Tremblant, je monte sur l'estrade, tandis que Tana me secoue les épaules avant de me demander :

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Cato Hadley. je réponds en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

Je me tourne vers Clove, pour voir comment elle prend la chose, mais elle évite soigneusement mon regard.

_ Eh bien, nos tributs du District 2 des 74èmes Hunger Games sont Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell ! Serrez-vous la main !

Je me tourne vers Clove et lui tend ma main. Elle la serre doucement, mais fermement, et je remarque que sa main tremble. Je lève les yeux vers elle, essayant de lui faire comprendre à travers mon regard à quel point je suis désolé. Son regard est humide de larmes qu'elle tente de contenir. Mais derrière cette tristesse, je vois de la colère. Clove m'en veut. J'ai la ferme intention de tout lui expliquer une fois qu'on sera seuls, mais j'ai bien peur que cette fois-ci, elle ne me le pardonne jamais.

**Est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnera ? Suite au prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
